The Perfect Birthday Present
by Lady Sethia
Summary: Sess/Kag pairing..Kagome finds Inu Yasha has made his choice and it isn't her..She decides to go home and never return but something goes wrong..R rating for possible future content, violence, and language *FINISHED!!*
1. The Broken Heart

*Chapter 1*  
  
**Unfortunately I do not own any of the Inu Yasha characters**  
  
**You must be 17 years of age to read this story due to violence, possible sexual refrences, and language**  
  
'Please tell me I didn't see what I thought I saw' Kagome thought as a single tear rolled down her face. She had been running for what seemed to have been an eternaty, not even bothering to look where she was going. She could have sworn she had heard 'him' call her name but she didn't care any more, she just kept running away from the pain. 'What a wonderful birthday present' she thought sadly to herself.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Sesshou-maru watched from the shadows, confused more than he has ever been. Curious at what had caused such a strong woman to hurt so badly and weaken so much, he walked to the clearing from where she had bolted from so suddenly. The scene before him took his breath away and caused an even greater hatred for his brother to emerge.   
  
There before Sesshou-maru was the dead Miko bitch and his so hated half-brother welp in heated passion. Before his wretched half-brother had the chance to sense him he took off after Inu Yasha's wench.   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
She could see the well coming up before her, all she could think about was getting home. She started to quicken her pace, her legs cried out for her to stop, but she could not feel the physical pain through her own emotional pain. Her heart ached something fierce, she had never expeirenced a pain as unimagonable as this before. She did not even noticed all the cuts on her legs from the trees and bushes that showed her just as much mercy on her as 'he' had. With all of her thoughts on getting to the well she hadn't noticed the figure before her. She hit something solid and began to fall, before she hit the ground an arm shot out and pulled her upright.  
  
Behind her tears and her now ever building rage at the person who prevented her from going home, she looked up trying to figure out who she had carelessly ran into but she couldn't make out who was in her way. Then through her blury vision she caught a glimpse of silver hair and the golden eyes she was familar with.  
  
"Inu Yasha, I am warning you, if you do not get out of my way I will 'sit' you so hard you will wish I never released you from that damned tree" she hissed. She was sudenly off the ground pinned to a tree with a hand around her throat claws pressing into her soft felsh. She gasped as she felt the warm trickle of blood that slowly ran from the freshly made wounds on her throat.  
  
"I should rip out your throat, wench, for insulting me like that" he growled back at her. 'If you were any one else I would have already' he thought to himself. He could then smell the fear starting to rise from her, Gods how he loved that smell. But it was quickly replaced by anger, shocked he let go, his facial features unchanging, watching her as she fell hard to the ground.  
  
"Sesshou-maru" she hissed, sounding even colder now than she had when she thought it was 'him' "What do you want, if it is the Tetsusaiga you can forget it. I will have nothing to do with that..that..cold hearted asshole and seeing how he has chosen someone other than me I doubt he will give it up for me. Now if you will excuse me I am going home, step aside"   
  
The look of shock crossed his stoic face for a split second, then as quickly as it had appeared his face returned back to his normal expressionless features. 'No one dared talked to him this way before, especialy a wretched human' he mused. 'They either ran screaming or stood in fear crying.' Lost in his thoughts he did not notice her advance to the well, when he did he was to late. Grabbing her around her waist he fell into the well with her.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Well that is it for the first chapter. I know it is kind of a cliff hanger, and my spelling is horrible. I will work on both of those as time goes by, and if you couldn't tell this is my first fanfic. I hope it isn't too bad :c) 


	2. The Mistake

*Chapter 2*  
  
  
Through the heat of passion he felt a presence, then it hit him. The sweet smell of his traveling companion, Kagome. He looked up just in time to catch a glimpse of her dark raven hair, all the color drained from his face. He tried to get up from Kikyou, only to have her hold him tighter to her chest.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" she whispered huskily. "You belong to me, remember the promise you made, love?"  
  
With a quick, hard shove against her chest he pushed himself up from her. 'Oh Gods, what have I done' he thought feeling nothing but shame. "KAGOME!!" he yelled into the night and took off after her. Though she had only left his sight just mere seconds ago she was no where to be seen. He quickened his pace knowing exactly where she was going, she always went there after they fought or he had hurt her. He was too wrapped up in catching up with her that he failed to notice the smell of his half-brother.  
  
He got to the well just in time to see his half-brother and Kagome fall into it. Looking down into the well he saw what he had expected to see, absolutly nothing. 'She is in danger, I don't care how mad she is going to be at me I am going after her' he thought and with that he jumped into the well.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
'He is mine and I am finally rid of that supposed reincarnation of myself' smiling wickedly at her thoughts she turned to leave calling to her soul catcher demons.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
She came to at the bottom of the well and imediately felt something heavy laying across her chest. She blinked a couple of times to adjust her eyes to the darkness that surrounded her trying to figure out what was laying on her. She heard the muffled moan coming from whatever that was now slowly coming into consciousness. Then it hit her, Sesshou-maru had grabbed her as she fell into the well. That had to be who was laying across her, realizing that she immediately pushed him off her and stood at the same time. He hit the floor with a loud thud.  
  
"Shit, this isn't good" she mumbled to herself. 'He isn't going to be happy' she thought 'I will just have to take him back as soon as he wakes'. With that she sat down to wait for him to come to completly.  
  
As he started to wake he could feel a fuzzy feeling in his head, something soft and warm layed beneath him. Then he was on the floor, hitting his head on the hard cold ground as he landed. Grabbing his head to subdue the pain that had shot through it, he opened his eyes. He knew he was at the bottom of the well that the girl had thrown herself into. 'How long have I been out' he wondered as he stood. He could sense her presence to the right of him, sitting quietly, still feeling the immense anger that radiated off of her.   
  
He turned to her, grabbing her arm pulling her to her feet. "Are you quite done trying to kill yourself, wench?""I wasn't trying to kill myself you baka, I was trying to get home in which I have done. And I have a name, Kagome...KA-GO-ME, not wench! Now if you don't mind I need to take you back, I do not want you here, come with me now" she ordered as she roughly pulled her arm out of his grasp.  
  
'What the hell was she talking about' he wondered 'we are at the bottom of the well, surely she didn't live here'. He followed her, not because she ordered him to, but because his curiosity was now getting the best of him. As they made their way to the top of the well the smells and sounds hit him like a brick wall. The stench of humans overwhelmed his sense of smell, the sounds of passing cars flooded his ears, which grew louder with each second that passed. He let out a low growl of anger and turned to Kagome, 'Where has this witch taken me.'  
  
She heard the growling and turned in enough time to see his hand reach out to take hold of her. She couldn't dodge out of the way quick enough and was caught in his grasp yet again. She could see anger flash through his eyes, at least she thought that was what she had seen for his face was now emotionless. "Where have you taken me, witch?" His voice sending icy shivers down her back. "I told you, I went home" she stared coldy at him, her grey/blue eyes piercing him like daggers "You see I live in the future, not that I am expecting you to believe me nor do I care. What matters now is me getting you back to your time."  
  
He stared at her taking in her beauty 'She always looked the best when she was mad'. The corner of his mouth slightly twitched making the closest thing to a smile he had done in a long time. 'Gods what am I thinking' mentally slapping himself out of it. 'She is just a human, a disgusting human'. With that thought he yanked her to the door of the well shrine, he wanted to see if what she had said was true and she was going to show him wether she liked it or not. "Open it wench!" he ordered. The smell of her fear slowly crept up into his sensitive nose and he knew he had her.  
  
She blinked a couple times to push back the tears of fear that had welled up in her eyes. She knew she couldn't stop him even if she wanted to and unlike Inu Yasha she had no control over the Great Demon Lord. She sighed, swallowing back her fear and pride, she looked him straight in his eyes. "Fine, you can stay here", 'not that I have a choice in this matter' sighing mentaly to herself, "but you must promise me not to hurt any one. Today is my birthday and my Momma is throwing me a party. You will not ruin this for me, your brother has already done enough damage today. If you make me this promise and keep it, I will take you out tomorrow and show you Tokyo." With that said she stood there in silence and waited for his reply, praying silently that he would agree.  
  
After a few moments of complete silence, pure torure for Kagome, he answered. "Fine I will make you this promise, and you will do well by keeping your end of the agreement." With a sigh of relief she opened the door that led out of the shrine and headed towards her home. Blinded temporarily by the sudden rush of sunlight to his eyes, he followed her, taking in his surroundings. He stopped and stared in awe when he noticed the tall structures which made his home look like that of peasant's. Noticing that he wasn't moving she quickly turned back towards him, grabbed his arm and pulled him into her house.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
He hit the ground hard and howled in pain, 'What the fuck?'. He looked down and saw that he had not gone through the well as he always had in the past. He stood there in disbelief for a few seconds then he started to claw at the ground trying desprately to get to Kagome. A low growl started to form in the lowest depths of his chest, slowly working it's way up. By the time it reached his mouth he had thrown his head back and a single name rumbled from his body. "K-A-G-O-M-E!" The sound of animals rushing out of the area lasted for a few seconds, then everything grew deathly quiet except for the sound of almost silent tears that fell from his eyes.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Back in Kaede's village all the villagers, including the three other traveling companions, heard his yell. Everyone stopped what they were doing, then they all ran in fear scurrying as fast as they could to get into their homes.   
  
"Was that who I think it was?" a trembling Shippo asked his companions. "I think it was" Sango replied unable to hide her fear as well. None of them had ever heard such a frightening sound come from their friend.  
  
Miroku was the first to break the silence after she had spoken. "I think that our friends may be hurt, needing our assistantce. We should go." They said nothing else, both Shippo and Sango just nodded their heads in response. They grabbed their weapons quickly and headed out the door.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Well...what do you think is going to happen? Hopefully I should have chapter 3 up soon. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer and kept the spelling errors to a min I hope. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next exciting part of the story ;cp 


	3. The Begining of Madness

*Chapter 3*  
  
(A/N: Yes I know there are a couple characters that are OOC, heh that is what makes it fun. ;cp Anyway, you find at some point or another all the characters are going to be OOC, so be warned *evil grin*. Now on with the story....)  
  
  
She threw open the door and called to her family, "Momma, Sota, Jii-chan I am home!" She stood there for a moment and got no response. 'Huh, that is odd, they must still be out getting the necessities for the party' which was still five hours away. She sighed to herself, then a smile slowly crept across her lips. 'Well at least this gives me some time to take that nice relaxing bath I have been meaning to take.' She went to dash up the stairs completely forgetting she was not alone, she felt someone roughly grab her arm as she hit the first step. 'Oh crap, what am I going to do with him. He surely isn't going to watch me bathe, but I can't leave him alone he might try to head out alone.' If that heppened she knew there would be disaster, making up her mind she slowly turned to him.   
  
He could see her cheeks start to turn a bright red color as she turned to him, keeping her head down preventing him from looking into her eyes. 'What is she up to now' he wondered to himself. At first he had thought she was sick, but then he saw the smile that had breifly remained before fading as she started to speak. "I need to get cleaned up before the party, I can't go around smelling like trees and dirt in front of my guests. I do not trust to leave you alone so you will have to come into the bathroom with me. You will face the wall and not peek while I do this, do I make myself perfectly clear?" He released her arm slowly as what she said started to sink in fully. When he had not responded she grew impatient with him, "I will take that as a yes, now follow me." She turned her back to him and started up the stairs to her room, going over what she was going to wear to the party in her mind.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Sango was the first to reach the well, she stopped abruptly causing the other two to bump into her knocking her to the ground. In front of them Inu Yasha sat on the ledge of the well, his face was buried in his hands. They could hear the soft sound of whimpers coming from him and saw that that his shoulders were heaving terribly. Sango picked herself up off the ground and walked over to her friend, as she went to place her hand on his shoulder to calm him he backed away quickly.   
  
"Don't touch me!" he shouted angrily. She jumped back startled, tears forming in her eyes, all the while trying to figure out what made her friend hurt so badly. Shippo brought her out of her thoughts quickly with his question spoken through his tembling voice. "Where is Kagome?" His voice growing a bit more bold out of anger when he relized that Inu Yasha had most likely made her mad and she had gone back home, "what did you do to her this time, you baka?" The whimpering ceased abruptly, then the half dog demon was standing right before Miroku and Sango with the fox kit's throat in his hands. "That's none of your damned buisness, you useless child" he growled as he threw him against the nearest tree. With a sickening thud, the fox hit the tree and fell to the ground. The other two looked in disbelief as they watched him fly from Inu Yasha's hands to the tree.   
  
Sango began to run to the child to comfort him and to make sure he was okay but was frozen in her tracks when she heard him growl again. Slowly she turned to face him, she blanched, his once golden eyes were now turning red. Miroku knew he only had seconds to come up with something that would give them time to get away from the angered Inu Yasha before he went mad and killed all three of them. Not thinking to clearly, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "What would Kagome think if you killed us?" A flash of gold returned to his eyes, Miroku seeing his chance grabbed Sango and the unconscious kitsune, then he spun on his heels and headed as fast as he could back towards the village. Not once did he glance behind him, he didn't want to know if he was being followed. He could see the village coming up fast, he ran directly to Kaede's home hoping that maybe she would have some answers for them and she could heal the poor kitsune. He could see the blood coming out of the child's nose and mouth now, saying a silent prayer he hoped he wasn't to late.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
  
Thank you for the wonderful reviews I know the story is slow going right now and probably boring, but I am working on that. I do hope to improve my writing skills, any help would be appreciated :c)  
  
Sorry, yet another short chapter, heh I guess that is what I get for trying to write this at work. Any way, please review and give me your thoughts. Please remember this is my first one, so go easy on me, lol. Well till the next chapter.... 


	4. The Explosion

**A friendly but sad reminder that I do not own any of the Inu Yasha characters**  
  
**And yet another friendly reminder that you have to be 17 years of age to read this story due to violence, language, and sexual content**  
  
*Chapter 4*  
  
Kagome was so wrapped up in her thoughts on what she was going to wear to her party that she hadn't even noticed that her unwanted guest had not followed her. As she was looking through her closet trying to find the perfect outfit when she heard a loud noise, something like an explosion which caused her to jump at least three feet in the air. Thinking that someone had broken into her home, she turned to tell Sesshou-maru to go check it out and that is when she noticed that he wasn't in the room with her. 'Oh great, Momma's going to kill me' she thought angrily to herself as she turned from her open closet to the door and took off in a sprint praying that he didn't break any thing else in the house while she made her way to him. Half way down the stairs she saw the thick black smoke rising up from the living room, accidentaly breathing in the vapors and immediately started choking.  
  
She hit the floor, remembering that smoke rises, and was crawling as quick as she could to get to the front door. Once she reached the door she flung it open, she looked up only to realize she was looking at her Mother's panic stricken face. 'Oh no, not now...please let this just be a figment of my imagination' she begged and pleaded to herself.  
  
"Kagome are you alright? What happened?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter in a breathless voice. It was apparent that Mrs. Higurashi had been close by and had taken off running when she heard the explosion. Her delicate face was slightly twisted from the minor pain she was experiencing and you could see the sweat beads rolling down the sides of her cheeks.   
  
"Yeah, Momma, I am fine; I know this is going to be hard for you to do but could you wait here for a minute? I need to take care of something, when I get back I need to tell you something really important." With out even waiting for an answer she turned and took off towards the living room. Just as she thought, there he stood in her living room, his clothes blackened from the explosion. She stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes looked like they were about to pop right out of her head and her jaw fell to the floor. Sesshou-maru's normally expressionless face was now filled with a very shocked and scared look, he hadn't even noticed her enter the room.   
  
After getting over her shock she cleared her throat to get his attention. As he turned to her she noticed that his face had returned to normal. "You...you...you BAKA!!" she yelled at him her anger taking over the fear of her mother's wrath "Why did you have to destroy our only TV?"  
  
"T-V? What is a T-V?""Ugh, I don't have time to explain it fully right now, Momma is outside and she is going to be furious." Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself, then proceeded to tell him in short what the now charred paper weight was.   
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" Kagome turned to see her mother standing behind her, she watched as her expression went from shocked to scared then finally it settled on anger. "What happened here and just who the hell is that?" her daughter gasped, her mother never before had used such language in front of her. She didn't bother to turn around for she knew who her momma was pointing at.  
  
Sesshou-maru could see and smell the intense fear that clung to Kagome like a dense fog. With out thinking things through he decided that, since it was his fault that this happened, he would speak for her. Using the most charming voice he could 'spit' out he spoke "I, m'lady, am Sesshou-maru, the Great Demon Lord. I am" he could feel his stomach and chest almost begin to heave because of what he was about to say "truely sorry that I destroyed this T-V thing." He took up Mrs. Higurashi's hand, brought it to his lips and gently kissed it, using all his will power to keep down his lunch as he did this. 'What am I doing, I could kill them where they stand. Wait, no I couldn't do that, how would get back home if I did'. He continued to mentally scold himself as he half way listened to the conversation going on around him.  
  
Her mother sighed. "My what a perfect gentleman, is he staying for the party as well?" Kagome released the breath she had been holding since she heard her momma scream, but before she could answer her, her mother spoke again "and no young lady your are not off the hook. The new TV will be coming out of your allowance."  
  
Kagome wanted to scream. 'Some birthday this is turning out to be, I don't think it can get worse than what it is now'  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Miroku threw open the door to Kaede's hut, she jumped, startled, she was not expecting any visitors. Seeing the kitsune in his arms and the fear on the monk's face she nodded to the mat laying in the corner of the room. "Please place him there and I will take a look at him. While I look him over I want you to explain to me what has happened." He did as he was told then took a seat as close to the young one as he could with out being in the way.  
  
Kaede was looking over Shippo, while Miroku told her in great detail what he had known to happen also giving her what he had speculated had happened. Sango was in the far corner of the hut curled into a fetal postion crying softly. "Just as I feared" the old woman shook her head sadly "Inu Yasha's demon blood was subdued not only by his father's sword but also by Kagome.""Why would this time be any diffrent from when she has left before?" the monk asked. "I am only going off what I am assuming happened from what you told me, but it seems that this time he can not get to her. It seems the well has shut itself off to him."  
  
Two hours later Kaede stands up from where the kitsune lay, "It seems, for now, that he is ok. I have given him herbs and a specail blend of medicine to help him, but only time will show if he will pull out of this. Let's hope Kagome comes back soon, she could help bring him back to us." She shook her head, "now I suggest that we all get some rest, if what I fear is happening we need to have our strength with us."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Well that is chapter 4, what will happen to Shippo, will he pull out of it? Is what Kaede saying about Inu Yasha true? Stay tuned to find out! ;cp  
  
(A/N: Sorry to all you Shippo fans out there, I can't tell you how it is going to end unfortunately. Please don't hate me.) 


	5. The First Kiss

(A/N: Heh, this may or may not become a Lemon. I am not sure I want to start off with a lemon on my first try. So for now let's just see where it goes, ne? And I am sorry I was kinda vague with that last chapter. Sess accidently sat on the remote which turned the TV on, needless to say it scared the shit out of him, and thinking it was some sort of spell box he 'killed' it. ;cp Now to continue with the story...)  
  
*Chapter 5*  
  
"Where is Sota and Jii-chan?" Kagome asked her mother after she got everything worked out about the TV and she explained about Sesshou-maru. "Oh they are still out picking up one of your presents and getting the cake." Kagome nodded, then headed to the stairs, she still had to pick out her outfit. Before she could leave the kitchen she heard her mother gasp, "what happened to your legs?" She looked down at her legs and felt the tears come back to her eyes, 'so much for wearing a skirt'. "Momma I really don't want to talk about that right now, can we talk about that tomorrow?" "Sure dear."  
  
She fell down on her bed no longer being able to hold back her tears, she buried her face into her pillow and cried. "I was wrong, today could get worse" she said in between her sobs. She felt a hand on her shoulder, sitting up slightly to wipe the tears away from her face, she turned to look up at who was standing beside her bed. "What do you want?" she asked Sesshou-maru coldly. "I know what happened" he stated removing his hand from her. "So you came up here to rub it in my face!?!" She saw a flash of anger pass through his eyes before he spoke again, "no, my clothes are filthy and I wa...". Before he could finish she shot up from the bed, her face contorted with anger, "Sure let me bow down to your every need Lord Sesshou-maru, I will be your filthy litlle human maid!!" she shouted tears streaming down her face, but now from her anger. She turned and started for the door. Hands roughly grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her so she was facing him. Then, faster than she could blink, his hand grabbed her chin bringing her face up. 'Go ahead and kill me now, I don't care any more' she thought to herself. She closed her eyes waiting for the death blow that never came, instead she felt warmth against her lips and an arm snake around her waist. Her eyes flew open wide in shock and saw that he was kissing her. She quickly pushed him away from her, "what the hell did you do that for?" He just stood there expressionless, after a couple of minutes with no response she threw up her hands in frustration. "Fine, what ever, stay here I will be back with some clothes you can wear to the party." With that said, she turned to go find him something to wear.  
  
'Why did I do that?' he asked himself, 'I swore I would never be as foolish as my Father' ~You love her, admit it, and she is yours for the taking. Don't let this chance slip out of your hands. You will regret it if you do.~ He argued with his inner voice 'You are wrong, I know nothing of love.' ~If that were true then tell me why your stomach ties in knots when you get near her, hmm?~ The longer he argued with himself the more he realized that it was true.  
  
A few moments later Kagome came back into the room with some weird looking garments for him to wear. He eyed the clothing suspiciously when she went to hand them to him. "Don't worry they don't bite" she snickered. Their hands brushed against each other as he took them from her. He saw her blush at this and smiled inwardly. She lead him to the bathroom, turning to him, "I am assuming you will want to get clean, so I will show you how to use the shower." She pointed out everything he needed to know and left him to take care of his buisness.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ok guys, I am really sorry about the extreamly short chapter, but I am exhausted. I promise I will have more out for you tomorrow. 


	6. The Death and The Completion

*Chapter 6*  
  
(A/N: If you are a big fan of Kikyou you might want to skip this chapter)  
  
He had sat on the ground next to the bone eater's well since his friends had left. He kept running through his mind ways to open the well to him, but he hadn't come up with anything. This wasn't what he wanted, he didn't even know why he had done those things with Kikyou. Now he couldn't get to the one he loved and he didn't know if she was even going to come back this time. He felt a breeze rush past him, the sent of bones and dirt was carried with it. He growled at the fact that the dead miko was coming his way.   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
As she cleared the tree line she looked up and saw what she had come for sitting next to the well. 'Heh, he looks pitiful' she thought, a smirk crossing her face. 'This is going to be easier that I had thought'. As she got closer she heard him growl at her, "Inu Yasha, are you not happy to see me?" she asked. "After our last run in I figured you would be thrilled to see me." "What did you do to me bitch? You know I would have never done that, I love Kagome not you." She gave a little laugh to the last statement that had parted his lips. "It is amazing what a lust spell can do." She felt the tension in the air grow thicker after she had spoken. Suddenly she felt an emotion she hadn't felt since she was a child, fear. Looking up from the ground, bringing her eyes to his, she saw something she had only seen happen once. His eyes were blood red and she could see that they were filled with hate and murder. Unconsciously, she began to take a couple steps back her eyes never leaving his. Then he lunged at her at a speed that she could not dodge. She could feel the agonizing pain as he ripped out her throat, she fell to the ground with tears falling down her face. The last thing she could see before she was engulfed in the familar blackness was him running into the woods. "Thank you" she whispered softly then was gone. Her demons circled her for a few seconds, then they floated off in diffrent directions.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Kagome was helping her mother put up party decorations when she felt something hit her hard. A grunt escaped her lips as she felt her world start spinning, slowly she made her way to a chair. Before she made it halfway there she fell to the ground unconsious. Mrs. Higurashi heard a thud, she turned to see her daughter laying on the ground. She panicked and ran over to Kagome, "Kagome, are you alright?" she was now shaking her trying to get her to wake. "Move aside" she heard a commanding voice tell her. She looked up and saw Sesshou-maru was standing behind her and she obediently moved to the side. She watched as he picked her daughter up and turned to the stairs. Not knowing what else to do she followed in behind him as he made his way to Kagome's room. Mrs. Higurashi looked on as he approached her daughter's bed and laid her down soflty. He turned to her, "bring me a wet towel", she turned and ran to the bathroom. She handed him the wet towel then quietly left the room.  
  
After her mother had left the room he turned towards Kagome now laying on the bed where he had placed her. He pushed her bangs off of her forhead and replaced them with the wet towel. He listened to her heart beat and breathing to make sure she was ok, everything seemed normal. 'She must have fainted' he thought to himself. He sat down on the bed next to her waiting for her to come around.   
  
Kagome slowly started to become aware of her body, she felt a spliting headache coming on. She winced at the pain, "are you ok?" she heard a male's voice ask her. She slowly opened her eyes and she saw Sesshou-maru sitting on the edge of her bed. "Yeah I am ok" she replied as she tried to sit up. She got about half way up and the pain in her head got worse. She closed her eyes in pain, screamed and grabbed her head, falling back the bed. She felt hands grab her shoulders before she hit and they laid her the rest of the way down gently. "You shouldn't move just yet. What caused this?" "I don't know, I was putting up the decorations and felt a pain hit me, next thing I know I am here." She opened her eyes again to look at him and gasped. She tunred her head feeling her cheecks warm as she blushed. 'My God he is gorgeous' she thought. He was wearing the clothes she had given him, the jeans were a tad tight, but seemed to look perfect on his body, as well as the shirt she had given him. His long silver hair was still wet from his bath and was sticking slightly to his face. She turned back to him, the blush gone, and looked into his golden eyes moving from them to his lips. 'Wait' she turned her eyes back to his and she saw the emotions stirring in them. 'I have got to be imagining this, the faint must still be affecting me.' she thought. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that he was getting closer to her face. The next thing she knew, she was caught up in his kiss. This time she did not push away, instead she pushed her lips into his deepening the kiss. She could feel a tingling mix with a burning sensation erupt in her stomach. Feeling his tongue licking her lips she parted them, her tongue mingling with his.  
  
She felt him pull away, a moan of protest escaped her lips. She saw him smile as he got up to leave. "You should be getting ready for your party" he said as he shut the door quietly behind him. She sighed, a smile displayed across her lips, she got up to get her clothes together and take a bath. As she got out of the shower she could hear her grandfather shout "Demon be gone" from downstairs, smiling she hurried drying herself and putting on her clothes. She pulled her hair up, then quickly ran down the stairs, As she got to the bottom of the stairs she couldn't help but laugh at the scene unfolding in front of her. There was Sesshou-maru with his hand placed firmly of her grandfather's head keeping him an arm's length away. Her grandfather was still shouting his curses at her demon companion. Sota was standing in the doorway off to the left with his eyes opened wide in shock. Her mother was trying to calm her grandfather trying to explain the the demon was a guest in the house and was a friend. 'Is he a friend?' she thought. Kagome cleared her throat loudly and everyone turned their eyes to her. "Really Jii-chan, are you going to act this way through out the whole party? Would you please stop, you are embarrassing me ." Her grandfather paled at her words, then he slowly backed away from the demon.   
  
Sesshou-maru turned his eyes towards Kagome after she had cleared her throat. She was standing at the bottom of the stairs in the most beautiful but sexy purple outfit he had even seen. Kagome had on tight purple hip hugger leather pants and a purple crushed velvet halter-top. Her hair was pulled back into a high pony tail, showing off her beautiful face. He was broken from his daze when she had spoke to her grandfather. He quickly let her grandfathers head go, turning his body to face her as he did. "You look...beautiful" his voice barely above a whisper. Kagome had barely heard what the demon had said, she felt her cheecks turning a bright red. 'Maybe there is some feeling in him' she mused.   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
  
  
Heh, Sesshou-maru with feelings, who would have thought. Anyway, I should be updating again here soon so stayed tuned. Next Kagome has her party, how will Sessy act with all the humans around him? 


	7. The Party and The Confession

*Chapter 7*  
  
(A/N: Sorry it took so long for the update, I had writer's block in a way. I just couldn't come up with anything for the story. Thanks for your patience.)  
  
Kagome spent the rest of the time before her party helping her mother set up for it, while Sesshoumaru sat on the couch with her grandfather talking of history. She couldn't believe how good he was getting along with humans, and she was amazed that her grandfather was actually talking to the demon. For the past hour and a half she had been trying desperately to hide her smile every time she would look in the Demon Lord's direction.   
  
When she wasn't looking at Sesshoumaru she was thinking about what had happened to her, wondering what would cause her to faint like she did but could come up with nothing. So she had decided to discuss what had happened with Kaede, maybe she would have some answers for her. She stole another look at Sesshoumaru, smiling as she did so. 'I wonder why he had kissed me' she thought 'I know he couldn't feel anything for me, I am a human'. She was broken from her thoughts when she heard the first of her guests knock on the door.   
  
She opened the door to reveal Hojo, "hello Hojo, please come in" she said with a smile. She saw him fumbling with something in his pocket, he pulled out a keychain with the word health written on it. "Here, this isn't your present, but I figured with you getting sick all the time you could use this." He smiled and placed the keychain in Kagome's hand. "Thank you" she said as she mentally sighed to herself. She turned from the door and led him to the living room.   
  
He looked up from Kagome's grandfather as she walked into the room and noticed the boy that had walked in with her. He felt a feeling he had never before in all his years of living felt and started to growl at the man standing next to 'his' Kagome. 'Mine? Where the hell did that come from?' he thought to himself. The look of anger on her face brought him back to reality. "Sesshoumaru, is that any way to treat my friend?" Kagome asked. Hojo just stood there in fear, his face was as white as a ghost's. "Hojo, this is Sesshoumaru he is a friend of mine from out of town" her hand moving in the direction of the demon "Sesshoumaru, this is Hojo he is a friend of mine from school." She grabbed the still scared Hojo by the arm and guided him to an empty chair. "You're a bit early" she stated "You can wait here for everyone else to get here." She turned to the demon "Sesshoumaru, you will not harass my friends." There was another knock on the door, before leaving the room she gave the Demon Lord a evil glare to make her point clear, with that she left to answer the door.   
  
A half hour after Hojo had gotten there the party was going full swing. The DJ was set up in the corner of the living room while her guests were dancing in the space provided for them; and Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were still drooling over Kagome's strange but gorgeous friend.  
  
He didn't like this at all, too many humans were dancing or standing around him. The stench of the humans was even worse with all the sweat in the room, and the noise coming from the four big black boxes was damn near unbearable. He decided it would be best for him to wait this out in her room before he did something that would anger Kagome. He turned and headed to the stairs but before he could get to them he felt someone grab his arm. He growled, turned and was about to shove off the stupid human that had grabbed him when he noticed it was Kagome. "Where are you going?" she asked. "That is none of your concern" he retorted. She smiled "well you can't leave, you haven't danced with the birthday girl" she stuck out her tongue after giving her reply. He stared at her with his normal stoic features but inside he was confused as hell. 'Why does she want to dance with me? Why am I worrying about it, I shouldn't be concerning myself with this.' He felt her dragging him back to the noisey room but did not make any protests.   
  
She smiled as they made their way to the center of the room. "You do know how to dance, right?" "Don't be foolish, of course I know how to dance." He then grabbed her around her waist and proceded to make his claim true. He let himself get caught up in the slow song, letting reality escape him. To him it was just him with her, the smells fading from him, and to his surprize he loved it. He felt something leaning against his chest, he looked down and saw her head there. He smiled at the warm feeling that was now growing in his chest.   
  
Kagome's eyes went wide with shock when she felt him grab her by her waist. She really hadn't expected him to dance with her, she had thought that he would have pushed her away. She was equally surpized that she felt safe in his arms, like she was ment to be there. Sighing mentally, she laid her head against his chest lost in the feeling of warmth that had surrounded her, she closed her eyes.   
  
The song ended and brought them both slaming back to reality. Kagome quickly removed her head from his chest keeping her eyes closed; she didn't want to see the look on his face and have her hopes crushed for the second time that day. She could feel herself blushing, slowly she opened her eyes and forced herself to look up at the person that was still in her arms. 'Gods is he smiling?' she thought as she pushed herself up on her toes to get a better look. 'Yes, he is smiling, I made him smile? No, I couldn't have, he must think I am terrible dancer and he is probably smiling because of the insults that he is thinking.' Before she could push herself out of his arms she saw his head coming closer to hers, confused she didn't move. She felt his lips meet hers for the third time that day, she quickly kissed him back then pushed herself out of his arms and ran to her room leaving a very confused Sesshoumaru standing alone.   
  
Mrs. Higurashi saw her daughter go flying past the kitchen to her room. She was confused as to why her daughter had left the party in such a hurry, then she saw the man her daughter had brought home heading in the same direction. She smiled to herself, 'I will let him handle this'.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
He was standing in the middle of the make shift dance floor where Kagome had left him. 'Did I scare her?' he mentaly slaped himself for being so foolish for scaring her away from him. He felt cold and lonely for the first time in his life and that scared him. It felt as if a piece of him was missing but he couldn't quite place a finger on what it was. 'I must go after her, her being scared of me just won't do', he turned and headed to her room.  
  
He stepped up to her door and could hear her talking to herself through it. "Gods Kagome, why are you letting yourself fall for him. You know damn good and well he won't ever return those feelings. You are just a dirty human to him, what could you give him that a girl demon couldn't. I am so stupid, once again I am setting myself up for another heartbreak." He went to open the door but stopped himself remembering to knock first. The door opened before him and there she stood; he could see the tears on her face.   
  
"What do you want?" she asked him cooly as she wiped the tears away from her eyes and face. He took her in his arms and held her in a deep embrace, "do you really feel that way? I mean after all I have put you through." "Why should you care? After all I am just a dirty human to you. Just leave me alone, I..." She couldn't finish, she had broken into tears again. She felt one of his arms leave her only to touch her face. She let him pull her face up to where she was looking him in his eyes. "Kagome, I am not one for expressing my feelings, that you should know, but I feel empty with out you in my arms. I have never felt this way about any one before." She stared at him in disbelief, she couldn't believe that she had heard that come from his lips.   
  
Gently, he wiped away the tears from her face with his thumb. Then he placed his arm back around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Kagome, I don't know why it took me so long to figure this out but, I love you." He felt her squeez him tighter around his waist, and he smiled. "I...I love you too" she had stopped crying now and was smiling. "Come, you left all your friends, and you still have your party to finish." He grabbed her hand and led her back down stairs.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Hojo had seen them out on the dance floor and was completly heartbroken. For the first time since he had been interested in her he realized why she kept breaking off their dates. She hadn't been sick, she had already had a boyfriend. He hung his head and headed for the door stopping off in the kitchen he placed her present on the table. "Mrs. Higurashi, would you please make sure that Kagome gets this?" "Sure Hojo, are you ok?" she had noticed his sad and long face. "Yeah, just something has come up and I have to leave." With that he headed to the door and let himself out.   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru danced almost the rest of the night, he had sat by her as she opened her presents and ate her cake. After everyone had left Kagome asked her mother "hey momma, have you seen Hojo?" "Yes dear, after you took off up the stairs he excused himself. He said that he had something come up and had to leave." "Oh" is all she could say as she wondered why her friend had to leave so suddenly.  
  
Back up in her room she sat on her bed with Sesshoumaru, he was asking her a question but she wasn't really paying attention because she was deep in her thoughts about what had happened to her today. "KAGOME!" She snapped out of her thoughts and turned to him, "I am sorry, today has just been so confusing. What were you asking?" "Why did all those people give you gifts?" "Oh, it is tradition, well for humans, to give gifts to you on your birthday. I am not to sure why, maybe I can ask Jii-chan later." "No, that is not necessary." He didn't know why but he felt bad for not getting her anything and decided that he would have to come up with something to make up for it.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi knocked on the door to her daughter's room before opening it, "ok it is time for bed. Young man if you will come with me I will show you where you can sleep." He got up and followed Kagome's mother out of the room. She opened the door to Sota's room and led him to the cot that was on the opisite side of the room her son's bed was. She handed the demon lord something to sleep in "these are for you to sleep in, I will leave you to get changed and sleep. I will see you in the morning." She turned and walked out the door closing it behind her. Sesshoumaru looked at the bed Sota was in, he was already sound asleep. He sighed and got into the clothes that had been given to him and layed down to sleep.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
Ok that is it for tonight, I hoped you liked it. It probably isn't as good as it should be, but hey...anyway please review and let me know what you think.  
  
And thanks to all you who haved reviewed. I will try to get the next chapter out quicker than I did with this one. 


	8. The Morning After

*Chapter 8*  
She awoke to the sunlight streaming down into her room through her window. Blinking her eyes quickly to adjust them to the bright light that engulfed her room, she went over the happenings of the past twenty-four hours in her head. She still couldn't believe that the 'All Mighty Sesshoumaru' had proclaimed his love for her, it was just to weird. And to add to the confusion, he had gone through the whole party with out one incident, that was so unlike him. Her thoughts then drifted to an unpleasant memory of Inu Yasha and Kikyou, but to her surpise she wasn't that upset about it anymore. Sure it hurt, but it wasn't the pain staking, heart shattering pain she had felt no more than sixteen hours ago. She sighed in confusion as she got up from her bed and headed to the bathroom to take her morning bath.   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
He awoke sometime after the sun had risen, all though he wasn't quite sure how long after. He could see, as he squinted his eyes from the sun light pouring into the room, the child called Sota was no longer in the room, his bed still unmade. 'Keh, messy humans' he mused to himself. He got up and started to fold the blankets that had been given to him the night before. He set them down neatly at the foot of the cot and proceeded out of the room towards the sound of Kagome's mother and the smell of something that made his mouth water. He stopped just outside of Kagome's room, he could smell her sweet sent through the door. 'She smells of the meadows in spring when all the flowers are in full bloom, mixed with the smell of the spring rain and an underlying hint of cherry blossoms' he smiled at this thought. He could hear that she was in the bath so he decided not to disturb her. 'As much as I hate to admit it, this is the happiest I have been in a very long time' he thought as he continued down the hall.   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Kagome had stepped out of the bath and was now drying herself. She couldn't believe it had been three years since she had first fallen into the well and was taken back in time. Three years since her life had been turned upside down, all though she really didn't mind it much anymore. She had finished school with honors, she even had offers from many of the most prestigious colleges in the surrounding areas. She had decided to wait till her quest was complete to go to college though, she wanted to make sure she had no distractions when she went. "Maybe my life's turning around for the best" she said to herself, smiling. What that she finished drying herself off and got dressed.  
  
She ran down the stairs not really paying attention to where she was going and almost ran into Sesshoumaru. He had heard her coming down the stairs at a break-neck speed and turned just in enough time to catch her at arms length from himself. She looked up to see who she had almost ran into, she blushed as she noticed who it was. "Sorry" is all she could choke out as she felt the heat rising to her cheeks. "Watch were your going next time wench" he stated, he smiled then playfully winked at her before turning to head back down the stairs. "Oh you..." and that is when she noticed he was still in the clothes her mother had given him to sleep in. She busted out laughing hitting the floor as she did so. She couldn't stop it, she tried to hold it in knowing he would most likely get mad at her, but she couldn't. There he stood, the Great Demon Lord of the Western Lands, in one of her mother's old pajama sets. It was way to small for him length wise, half of his shins were showing, however the length of the sleeves wasn't as bad. It was pink, fuzzy, and had a print of little teddy bears hugging a pillow all over it.   
  
He turned and glared at her, his anger coming out through his eyes only. Then he realized what she was laughing about. 'Had I not been so wrapped up in thought last night I would have never worn these' he mentaly berated himself at the fact he had not payed more attention to the attire that had been handed to him the previous night. The whole house became deathly quiet, even Kagome had stopped her laughing, when everyone heard him yell out in anger, "Woman, what is the meaning of this?" He stormed off in the direction of the kitchen where Mrs. Higurashi was just finishing up breakfast, leaving Kagome on the stairs as she broke out in fits of laughter again. Her mother tried to hide the giggle that came out as the demon walked into the kitchen, not wanting to anger him anymore. "That is the only thing I could find for you to wear" she said. "Unless you wanted to wear one of my more revealing pajama sets?" At that she couldn't hold it back anymore, she busted out laughing.  
  
He wanted to rip her throat out for mocking him as she did, but he was calmed when he felt a hand touch his should and her sweet smell drifted up to his nose. He inhaled her intoxicating sent and let himself calm down even further. 'Who knew she could have this affect on me' he thought 'not that it is a bad thing'. Looking down at Kagome, he let a sigh escape his lips before turning his attention back to her mother. He gave her mother a menacing stare before heading back upstairs to change into what he had worn to the party. "Mom I am going to be taking Sess out to show him Tokyo so I will most likely be gone all day." "Okay dear" her mother said. She turned to her purse and pulled out a credit card and handed it to her daughter "I want you to have fun. And do buy your new friend some clothes for here. I have a feeling he will be coming around more often." Her mother smiled when she saw her daughter blush and knew that she had been correct in her assumption.   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Are you ready Sess-chan?" Kagome asked after they had finshed eating breakfast and helped her mother clean the kitchen. He looked at her, one eyebrow raised in question "Sess-chan?" "Oh if you don't like that..." He cut her off before she could finish her remark "that is fine" he said with a smile. 'Gods, he is sexy when he smiles, he should do it more often.' Making a mental note to tell him so later on when they were alone. She grabbed her keys to her car, which had been given to her the night before as a birthday/graduation present, off the counter. "Mom we're gone" turning to the door to leave as she said this. "Ok dear, have a good time and try not to get into trouble."  
  
They walked to the side of the shrine where the driveway was and Kagome gasped. There in the driveway was her new snow white Mustang. 'Mom must have paid a fortune for this' she thought. She turned and smiled at Sesshoumaru, "come on let's go." She ran to her new car, the doors and jumped into the drivers seat.   
  
He stared at what he could only come up with as a demon with a slightly puzzled look on his face when she had hoped into it. Hearing it growl suddenly he yelled at Kagome "Get out of it quick, I will take care of it." She smiled, got out of the car and walked over to him "come on, it's not going to hurt you or me. It is a car, this is how we get around in my time." She placed her hand in his and walked him over to the passenger side door, opened it for him and gestured for him to get in. After what seemed like an eternaty she finally conviced him to get in, shutting the door afterwards. Getting in the car she shut her door and put it in reverse, then backed out of the driveway and headed towards town. She noticed his eyes open wide in shock and fear as the car began to move, she put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "It is ok, trust me" she said with a loving smile. He nodded and stared out the window in awe as they began to move faster down the street.  
  
'This thing moves faster than I do' he thought to himself in amazement. As they got closer to town he noticed that the humans were growing larger in number and he still hadn't sensed any demons what so ever. "Hey Kagome, are there any demons in your time?" "Huh? Oh, no not that I know of if there are they keep themselves hidden." 'There has to be some, surely we didn't just dissapear with out a trace' he thought as he stared out the window again.  
  
After they sat for a while in silence she decided she would let him know where they were going. "Sess-chan, we are going to go shopping. We need to get you some clothes. We are going to what is called a mall, there will be alot of humans there. Do you think you be ok with that?" He looked at her with an evil grin on his face "do I have a choice?" he asked playfully. She smiled "no I guess not."  
  
They pulled into the mall parking lot, and with luck it wasn't as busy as she had thought it was going to be. She found a spot to park and turned off the car. As they walked to the entrance he took her hand in his and smiled lovingly at her. "I wouldn't want to get lost now, would I?" he teased as he ruffled her hair. She stuck her tongue out at him "I love you too!" When they entered through the door Sesshoumaru was taken back by the stong stench of humans. He mentaly cursed and tried to block out the smell when he realized that Kagome's sent was begining to overpower the other smells.   
  
She had seen the face he made as they entered and couldn't even imagine how bad it was. His face was slightly twisted in disgust and for anything to make his face show emotion had to be strong. She began to concentrate on her smell trying to make it stronger, hoping what Inu Yasha had said about her was true, that she smelled good. When she saw him turn and smile at her she knew it had worked. "Better?" "Yes" he nodded as he spoke. "You know I have been meaning to tell you this; you should smile more often, it suits you." She smiled sweetly at him, then led him down the hallway to one of the stores.  
  
After several hours of running from store to store and changing in and out of clothes they had finally found enough outfits for him. They left the mall with him carrying many bags that held four pairs of jeans, four button up shirts, a pair of tennis shoes, six pairs of boxers and socks, one pin striped suit, and one pair of black dress shoes. As they were driving off he asked "Kagome-chan, where are we going now?" "Well, I am hungry so I figured we would go have some lunch. Does that sound good to you?" "I, Sesshoumaru, have no need for human food" he said jokingly, trying to dodge out of the way of her playfull punch to his arm. Of course with them being in the car it was damn near impossible to do so, so he just gave in and let her.  
  
They walked into the pizzeria and his mouth started to water from the smell of freshly cooked pizzas. "What is that smell?" "That would be pizza, that is what we are having for lunch." He smiled as she walked to the counter and ordered a extra large pepperoni and cheese pizza with two cokes. After the man behind the counter gave her her order number she guided the demon to a booth and told him to sit. She had expected him to sit down across from her so she yelped in surpise when he sat down next to her. He could hear her heart start to beat faster as she blushed and he smiled at her, loving the effect he was having on her. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, she was completely lost in his golden eyes and hadn't noticed him pulling her closer to him. He gently grabbed her face with his hand and bent his head down to kiss her. Right as his lips were about to meet her's he heard their number called, he growled softly then kissed her chastely before getting up to get their food.  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
Ok, don't kill me, this is all I could write for today. Please review!! Thanks to:  
  
Sesshomaru's mate  
  
Lisa  
  
Queen Beth  
  
miru88  
  
Inu-Luna44   
  
Hopeless Romantic   
  
shy-shy-99   
  
Trina   
  
Dark Duelist   
  
Michikaru   
  
kishi   
  
Kaimi   
  
claudia67g  
  
Hilary  
  
Sweecenck  
  
laura  
  
cha cha girl  
  
for all your wonderful reviews :c) 


	9. The Movies

*Chapter 9*  
  
Kagome watched the Demon Lord intently as he took his first bite of the foreign food unsure of how he was going to react. After he had taken the bite she braced herself for any reaction that might come, to her surpise a smile slowly spread across his face. "Wow Kagome, this is great! What is this called again?" She gave him a little laugh before answering him "it's called pizza." "Do you think we can take some of this pe-sa back with us?" She smiled, nodding as she did so. "We can't take this particular type back, but we can run by the store and pick up some frozen pizza to take back with us." "Frozen?" She couldn't help but laugh at him again "yes frozen, you will see when we pick it up." She turned her attention back to her food and started to eat before it got cold. Half way through her first slice she heard him cough and start to choke. Worried that he had gotten a piece of pizza lodged in his throat she turned to him quickly getting ready to do the heimlich maneuver. That was when she noticed that he had the glass of cola in his hand. The look on his face was more than comical, she busted out laughing no longer worried that he was in danger. Her laughing ceased when she saw the look on his face turn to anger. "What the hell is this?" he demanded, giving her an icey glare. The smile on her lips returned when she realized he had not expected it to be fizzy, she knew they had nothing like it back in his time. "I'm sorry Sess-chan, I should have warned you before hand. That is a soda called Coca-Cola, if you want me to get you something else I can." His face softened back to his normal stoic features "no I will give this another try" holding the glass of brown liquid up as he said that. The rest of lunch went by quickly with no interruptions. Sesshoumaru found the thing she had called cola was actually good once you got past the fizzy part.   
  
After they had finished eating they had gotten in the car and headed to the movies. All though the demon kept asking where they were going Kagome would only say "it's a suprise". To say he was begining to get annoyed was a huge understatement. He was about to yell at her when they pulled into the parking lot of the movies. Looking over the movies carefully trying to pick out something he would like, but that was an impossible task. She didn't know what the Demon Lord was interested in. 'Hell I don't really know anything about him' she thought. By the time she had gotten to the window to purchase the tickets she had decided on Shanghai Knights, praying he would have a sense of humor she bought the tickets.  
  
They walked inside the building and he was almost knocked down by a salty smell. "What's that smell?" "Oh, that is popcorn. Would you like to try some?" "I might as well, so far everything I have tried has been good. Get me some of that cola stuff as well." She smiled and went to stand in line at the concession stand.   
  
As he was waiting for her to get back from getting the cola he noticed that the humans around him were staring at him. He could hear the whispers coming from them, some of them were talking about how gorgeous he was, others were talking about the strange markings he had on his face or about his pointed ears. He was about to say something when he saw that Kagome was coming back from the stand barely able to hold the things in her arms. He reached out to her when she got to him, taking some of the stuff from her.  
  
After he had lightened her burden a little she led him to a dark room and sat down in the seats she had carefully picked out for optimum viewing of the movie. Not long after they had come in the room got darker and the screen in front of him lit up. Seeing before him things some what like what he had seen on the box at her house he unsheathed his sword and went to attack. "Die demon" he yelled as he went to lunge for the screen. Kagome grabbed his arm just before he got out of reach, shaking her head when he turned to her to protest. "Just sit down and watch. It is just a series of pictures moving, it isn't a demon and it is not going to hurt us." Slowly he returned his sword to the scabbard, sitting down as he did so. "Now there are other people trying to enjoy the movie so you need to watch it with out talking" He nodded not removing his eyes from the screen in front of him.  
  
They walked back to the car after the movie let out. Sesshoumaru was gripping his side from pain where he had laughed too much through the movie. "That was hilarious! I haven't laughed that much since I was a kid." Kagome smiled "I am glad you liked it. Do you realize how hard it was to pick out a movie I thought you would like?" He laughed then took her hand in his as they finished the walk back to the car.  
  
"Well, have you seen enough of Tokyo or do you still want to see more?" she asked after they had gotten back into the car. "I think I have seen enough. The world you live in is most fascinating, it is unfortunate that there are none like me though." "Oh, I am sorry Sess-chan" "No Kagome-chan, don't be. Thank you for the wonderfull time today" he smiled. "You're quite welcome" she replied as she headed back to the shrine.   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
He helped her pack her bag happy yet sad that it was time to go back to his time. Here he could be with her, he knew once they got back that he would not be able to be around her, for her safety. He had alot of enemies being lord over the western lands and he did not want to see her get hurt for being with him. He also did not want to confront his half-brother. The thought of killing him and getting the Tetsusaiga pleased him, but he knew it would hurt the one he loved and he would not stand for hurting her. 'I am growing soft, maybe it would be best, even thought I don't like it, to split up from her for that reason alone.'  
  
"Are you ready to go home Sess-chan?" she asked after she put the last bit into her pack. "Hai" "Ok let me say bye to mom, I will meet you out at the well." With that she headed to the kitchen where her mother was to say her good-byes.   
  
"Momma, I am leaving, I will try to make it back in a week." "Ok dear, be careful" Mrs. Higurashi said as she watched her daughter walk out the door towards the well. Kagome reached the well to find her new found love waiting for her patiently. She smiled "let's go", grabbing his hand they both jumped into the well.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Sesshoumaru had climbed out of the well first and offered his hand to Kagome to help her out of it. She glady took it and let herself get lifted out of the well. She noticed Miroku sitting at the base of a tree that was facing the well not too far off, the look of confusion splayed clearly across his face. She blushed and quickly released the demon's hand. "I must take my leave now" Sesshoumaru stated. "Hai, Sesshoumaru." A quick movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, he effortlessly stepped out of the way as the monk went flying past him. "I do not wish to fight you monk." Then the demon dissapeared before either the girl or the monk could blink.  
  
"Miroku, where is Inu Yasha?" she asked her friend who was still a bit confused. She had noticed the he wasn't around, she couldn't feel his presence at all and for him that was definately strange. 'He is probably still with Kikyou' she reminded herself inwardly. The monk shook his head to clear it "Come with me, there are more important things to tend to. I will explain everything when we get to Kaede's." Silently she followed her friend with the ever present sense of dread clinging to her.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
When she entered Kaede's house she could see the still battered Shippo in the corner. She rushed to him, tears falling down her cheeks like a waterfall. "Shippo, Shippo, wake up. Please wake up!" She had the kit in her arms cradling him like a child. The kit didn't resond to her voice and she felt anger starting to rise within her. "Who did this to him?" she hissed sending cold shivers down Miroku's back.  
  
Kaede walked in just in enough time to see the hard, cold, evil stare Kagome was giving the monk. "Child, now is not the time for this. Shippo needs your help, you need to use your miko powers to help him heal or he won't pull out of this." Kagome turned towards her mentor, her features softening, "What did I need to do?" The old woman explained what needed to be done, grabbed Miroku and headed outside.  
  
She held the kit in her arms and started to focus on the power she could feel growing inside her. A soft blue light started to engulf her and her little friend as her power grew. She turned her thoughts to healing her little friend whom she considered a son.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Miroku couldn't take his eyes off the hut, he wanted to be there for his friend. He knew how much she was hurting, he had felt the same way. He started to move towards the house when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "It is critical that she not be interrupted during this process. Interruption could kill her and our young kit friend." His eyes went wide as he nodded, turning to the old woman who was still holding his shoulder. They saw a bright flash of blue light come from the house.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Shippo slowly opened his eyes, he could feel someone holding him but could not make out who it was. His vison was blurred and he couldn't smell anything. Kagome noticed him open his eyes and hugged him to her tighter. "I need to breath" he managed to sputter out. She smiled, the tears still coming but they were now from happiness. "I am sorry Shippo" she stated as she lossened her grip on the kit. "Kagome, you came back!" the kit cried burrying his face into her. "I would never leave you" she said with a smile.  
  
Miroku had gone to get Sango, letting her know that Kagome had returned. Now him, Sango, and Kaede walked back into the house. Kagome turned and smiled to her friends "He is going to be ok." The group breathed a sigh of relief and sat down near their two friends. "Now tell me what happened and where is Inu Yasha?" Miroku looked to Kaede, she nodded to him telling him to proceed. He turned to Kagome and began to tell her everything that had happened after she had left.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Next chapter I will tell you why she fainted so please be patient with me. Anyway, please review!   
  
Thanks to the following people for their great reviews:  
  
sayah1112   
  
Tiga  
  
Devil   
  
lil-inuyasha   
  
Dark Duelist   
  
Mala  
  
chenjen   
  
kishi   
  
shy-shy-99   
  
lady love  
  
Sweecenck  
  
Kagura   
  
tessa   
  
Angle Tears  
  
Kaimi   
  
Kabby  
  
Sammi  
  
Michikaru   
  
Suzaku no Miko 


	10. The Talk

*Chapter 10*  
  
(AN: I added some stuff, though not much to the last chapter so you might want to read it again. It is a scene I had left out of the movie part.)  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
She listened carefully as Miroku told her everything that happened down to where they had last saw Inu Yasha. She felt sorry for her half dog demon friend but she was still mad at him. 'He brought this on himself' she thought. Miroku finished with his story and everyone was quiet. "Well I guess we should go look for the baka" Kagome said braking the silince. "I believe you are right child, but first you must get some rest. You spent alot of energy healing the young kit and you will need to be getting that back." Kaede looked at the young miko in front of her as she spoke.   
  
Kaede walked out of the hut, as she did Kagome stood up and walked over to Sango. She handed Shippo to Sango, looking down to the kit she said, "Shippo I need you to stay here with Sango." She patted him on the head when he went to protest, looking to her friend whom she considered a sister "I must speak with Kaede alone about something. It is important that you keep Shippo and Miroku here. I am sorry if I have caused you any worry." With that she hugged her friend the best she could with Shippo being in her arms and turned to leave, calling back over her shoulder "I will be back shortly."  
  
She found her mentor in the garden just on the outskirts of town, she was pulling weeds from it like she always does at this time of day. Silently she walked up to her, kneeled and began to help her pull weeds. She helped for a long while in silence trying to figure out a good way to approach her problem with out causing great worry. Finally, not coming up with anything, she just asked, "Kaede?" "Yes my child?" "When I was back in my time I was hit with a great force. I passed out from it and I don't know what it was. Do you know what could have caused this?" She noticed that Kaede had stopped pulling weeds, a few moments of silence passed before the old woman spoke. "My sister is no longer in the world with the living. The part of your soul that she had held on to till that day was merely returning to its rightfull owner." Kagome gasped 'Who could have killed her' she wondered. She turned to the old lady "I am sorry you lost your sister again." She put a hand on her mentor's shoulder. "Tis alright child, she did not belong here and she was no longer the sister I remembered, you need not worry." Kagome nodded and went back to helping with the garden. "Thank you, Kaede, I was worried something was wrong with me." The old miko simply smiled and continued with her work.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
He sniffed at the air, he could smell her, he knew her scent by heart. He sniffed at the air again and found that his half brother had gone in a diffrent direction than Kaogme had. Not smelling any blood in the air he knew that she was alright but he still quickened his pace. He wanted to see her, to explain to her that what had happened was not was she had thought. He could see the town ahead and he couldn't wait to see her, he wanted to see her smile. It always made him happy when she smiled.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Kaede and Kagome had finished pulling the weeds from the garden and had returned to the hut by the time Inu Yasha had gotten there. Everyone turned as the door flew open, she had just enough time to yell sit before the red streak that was Inu Yasha had reached her. "Oi, what was that for wench?" his voice came from the ground where his face had landed. Sango was now in the far corner of the hut, her face was full of anger and a little of fear, her hand resting on the Hiraikotsu. Shippo stuck his head out from his hiding place under Kagome's hair and watched Inu Yasha closely. "I can't believe you hurt Shippo!" Kagome screamed. "And you have the audacity to ask why I did that." She was livid now 'the nerve, I aught to...' She growled as best as her humen vocal cords would let her then she let out a stream of 'sits'. "Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit SIT!" Everyone had turned to Kagome, everyone but Inu Yasha whose face was burried in the hole he was making from all the sits. Shippo had jumped off her shoulder and ran to Sango, they were all scared, they had never seen her this angry before.  
  
Kagome sighed and sat down with a plop after releasing the 'sits' on Inu Yasha. As much as she wanted to she just couldn't be angry with him anymore. Everyone in the room had calmed now, noticing the change in their friend's mood. The spell's effect was now wearing off and Inu Yasha was picking himself up off the ground. He kept his head lowered, his bangs covering his eyes "I am sorry, Shippo, that I hurt you. I never meant to, I just lost control." Shippo jumped out of Sango's lap and walked cautiously over to him. Seeing that he was not going to lash out at him the kit jumped into his lap and hugged him around his waist. "I understand, I deserved it, I shouldn't had pushed you like I did. You are the closest thing to a father I have had since my true father died." With that the kit broke down into tears.   
  
Inu Yasha didn't know what to say or do, to say the least he was shocked at the kitsune's outburst. Slowly, he put his arms around the kit and hugged him back. When their embrace ended Inu Yasha turned to Sango and Miroku "I am sorry I lost control like I did, I shouldn't have. Thank you Sango for trying to comfort me and thank you Miroku for bringing me back to myself." They both nodded too stunned from his admittance and apology to say anything. Standing he went to Kagome and grabbed her hand "I need to talk with you, alone." She smiled weakly, got up and let herself be lead out the door by Inu Yasha.  
  
They had walked till they got to the Goshin Boku where he let go of her hand. 'I remember the first time I saw him. He was pinned to this tree sleeping, or so I thought, he looked so peaceful.' She turned to him and took his hand, she was surprised when he didn't pull away. "Inu Yasha, Kikyou's gone, someone or something killed her. I am sorry, I know how much you love her." 'Always thinking of others before herself' he thought smiling. The smile faded from his lips, "I know, I am the one who killed her, but I will get to that. There is something I want to talk to you about." He gestured for her to take a seat before sitting himself. After she had sat down he began, "The day you left I was with Kikyou, of course you know that. I didn't know why I was there or what I was doing, it just felt right. Then I could feel you, smell you, and I came out of the daze I was in. I pushed Kikyou away to come after you, I knew that I shouldn't have been there with her. I saw you fall into to the well with Sesshoumaru and I tried franticly to get to you, but the well had shut itself off to me. I am sure you were told what happened after that." He paused and when she nodded he continued. "Kikyou came to me after they had left and I yelled at her, asking her why I did that with her. She told me that she had put me under a lust spell which caused me to pursue her the way I did. I became enraged, losing control over my youkai blood and I killed her. After that I was afraid to aproach the others, I knew that they would be scared of me because of what I had done. So I stayed out here and thought while I waited for you to return. I realized after thinking that I love you Kagome, you are my strength in battle, you make me whole. I would die if you were to leave me."   
  
They sat in silence for a moment, Kagome was going over what he had said in her mind. She was also searching in her heart for the love that she had once had for him, but she only found the love you would give to friends or family. The love she did find was for Sesshoumaru, she knew that after seeing what she did that day her heart would be closed to him forever in that way. "I am sorry Inu Yasha, I just don't love you in that way anymore. We are still friends, but we can never be anymore than that. That day I saw you with Kikyou broke my heart and she took away the love I had for you. I have no intentions of breaking my promise to you, I will always be by your side. I would still like to be friends if you allow it."   
  
He could feel his heart breaking, the pain was almost unbearable. Her words were still sinking in, and he could feel the tears come to his eyes. He knew he had lost the chance to be her mate forever, but he would glady take her friendship. He wasn't going to lose her completley and he was happy for this. "Yes, we can be friends, that would make me happy." He grabbed her and pulled her to him, hugging her as if he would lose her forever if he let go. Letting the tears come freely now, he layed his head on her shoulder and cried.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
He reached his home by dusk, as he pushed the door open a small figure rushed at him. Wrapping her arms around his leg she said "Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin is happy you are home! Rin picked flowers for you when you were gone." She released her hold on his leg and held up the flowers for him to see. "Stupid human, Sesshoumaru does not want those ugly things." Jaken was now standing behind the little girl, "Sesshoumaru, my Lord, I am glad to see you have returned." When he looked up at his lord he cowered in fear from the look he was giving him.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin, patted her on the head, "Rin, I need some more flowers for my room. Put these in the dinning room." "Hai!" After she got out of hearing range he turned to Jaken "Go, and don't let her out of your sites. If you fail me I will surely kill you." "Yess Sesshoumaru-sama" After watching him walk after Rin he turned and headed towards his room, he needed to think.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Well there is chapter 10, I am going to try to update this story once or twice a week. Thanks for reading :c)  
  
Thank you to the following people for their reviews:  
  
claudia67g  
  
Kat   
  
pookie  
  
miru88   
  
Devil   
  
Holy-Psychic-Vulpix   
  
Michikaru   
  
Kolyada   
  
LadyK  
  
Mala  
  
Female Heero Yuy  
  
Eden   
  
Serrein of the Sword   
  
lex  
  
Leiliiani   
  
Arella   
  
Dark Duelist 


	11. Breakfast With the Enemy

*Chapter 11*  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha had made their way back to Kaede's house and the rest of the night went by like it normally does when nothing exciting happens. They ate dinner and then went to sleep in their normal places.   
  
Kagome woke up to the sun pouring into her eyes, she groaned, then roled over and tried to get some more sleep. The more she tried the less it came to her, with a sigh she sat up and prepared herself for the new day. After rummaging through the contents of her bag for a couple of minutes she found what she was looking for. She pulled out the ramen, then quickly got up and started the fire to cook it; she wanted to have breakfast ready by the time everyone got up.   
  
The smell of something tantalizing reached his nose, he stirred in his sleep. Slowly he opened his eyes, stretching his aching muscles, he realized what exactly the smell that teased him was. "RAMEN!!!!" he screamed at the tops of his lungs successfully waking everyone else as he ran from his corner of the room to where Kagome sat. "You letch!" Sango screamed, immediately following the scream was a loud thud as her Hiraikotsu made contact with the monk's head. It was followed by a softer thud of Miroku hitting the floor. Sango had awakened, to her horror, with the monk snuggled close to her with his hand resting on her rear. "Some things never change" Kagome giggled as she handed Inu Yasha his rather large bowl full of ramen.   
  
After everyone had taken their seats to eat breakfast when a knock came from the door. Kaede got up and answered it, when she pulled back the door all the color drained from her face. Kagome noticed this "Kaede, what is wrong?" Before the old woman standing at the door had time to answer, the unexpected guest made his presence known. "I see you have made breakfast. Might you have enough for three more to join you?" The cool unemotional voice streamed through the hut like a seductive melody.   
  
Inu Yasha jumped to his feet and unsheathed the Tetsusaiga, instinctually going into a fighting stance. "What do you want Sesshoumaru? If it is the sword you want, you can forget it. I will never hand it over to you, so leave before I tear you apart."  
  
"I, Sesshoumaru, do not seek the sword at this time. I have simply come to offer my assistance with your search for the shards and to help with Naraku. Now if you don't mind, your actions are frightening Rin." Inu Yasha looked down and what he saw shocked him. There, clutching herself to the demon lord's leg in fear, was a human little girl; her eyes were glazed over with tears that threatened to spill over at any moment. "Keh" is all he said as he put away his sword, keeping an eye on his brother as he did so. 'Something is going on here. This just doesn't feel right, and I intend on finding out what it is' he thought to himself as he grabbed his food and headed over to a corner of the room.   
  
Kagome looked over to the little girl and smiled 'I didn't know he had a child, a human child no less, following him'. "Are you hungry?" She asked the girl holding out a bowl full of ramen. Rin smiled, let go of the demon lord's leg, and took a step closer to the woman holding out the food for her. "My name is Kagome, what is yours?" "Rin" the girl said bashfully, blushing when her stomach growled. Kagome handed her the bowl "you can sit next to Shippo, I am sure he won't mind." Shippo looked up, smiled and patted the space next to him letting her know it was ok for her to sit next to him. Giggling the girl sat down with a plop next to the kitsune, almost spilling the contents of the bowl all over her.   
  
Kagome smiled then turned her attention back to the food. She dished out another bowl then handed it to the ugly youkai she could only assume was that of the toad nature. He grumbled something about "not needing worthless human food" under his breath before taking the bowl and walking over to a wall that was furthest away from everyone before taking his seat to eat. She filled a third bowl, turned to Sesshoumaru and held it out for him. "Here" she said not looking into his eyes, she knew she would get lost in those beautiful golden orbs if she did. He took the bowl, nodded at her in thanks then took his seat next to her; which earned him a growl from Inu Yasha. Everyone ate their breakfast in silence except for the two kids, who were playing more than eating.   
  
Kagome was just about finished with cleaning up the breakfast mess when she noticed Inu Yasha storm out the door. She put down the bowl she had been drying and asking Sango if she would finish for her. Sango smiled and nodded to the girl who was already heading for the door.   
  
She found him in his favorite tree "what's wrong with you?" He looked down at her as if she had grown a third arm. "What do you mean what's wrong with me? Baka! Just in case you haven't noticed my half brother is here and he does not plan to leave. He could hurt any one of us while we sleep." "He is only here to help, and to be honest we could use it." "Keh, I still don't trust him. Which reminds me, what exactly did you two do when you fell into the well with him?"   
  
"What we did is really none of your concern. Quit trying to change the subject, if he wants to help let him." Kagome was now getting pissed 'why can't he just accept help?' "Of course it is my concern, bitch. You still have to find the shards and I can't have you dying on me before it is completed." "So, Inu Yasha, the truth comes out. That is all I am good for to you, your little shard detector! Gods, why do you have to be such a jerk?" A wicked smile slowly started to form on her face, "Inu Yahsa?" "What do you want, wench?" "SIT!" He came crashing to the ground face first. Kagome could hear him mumbling some few choice words at her as she walked away from him.  
  
She had gone back to her bag and grabbed her bathing stuff and had headed off the the lake near by. She sat her stuff on the ground and was just about to peel off her clothes when she noticed a presence near her. "Sesshoumaru you can come out now." She stated cooly. He came out of the shadows and smiled at her, "you know you should do that to him more often. It amusses me!" Her anger still not cooled from the earlier fight she turned to him, cooldly looking at him. "I did not do it to amuse you, now if you are here to do nothing but piss me off you can leave."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Hey guys, sorry it took so long to get this out. Life has seemed to mess itself up on me and I had, and still have to take care of some things. This chapter isn't any where near completed as I want it to be, but I figured I would post it for you guys anyway. I want to thank everyone for their reviews, please continue! 


	12. Breakfast With the Enemy Part 2

*Chapter 11 part 2*  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled, "I did not come here to upset you Kagome, but that is an added bounus. You are beautiful when you are angry." "You know you really need to get over yourself. Why are you here? You know it drives Inu Yasha crazy when you are around. Did you come here to torture him? And don't tell me it is the shards, I know you have had no interest in those so that can't be the reason."  
  
"Kagome, I am hurt, have you forgoten what has happened already?" Sesshoumaru put on his best hurt look. "I can't be away from you, so I did what I thought would be best. I came to you under false pretenses that I am helping you look for the shards." Smiling she walked up and gave him a hug. "But of course, if you want me to go.." Before he could finish Kagome cut him off "no, no I don't want you to go. Just go easy on Inu Yasha, I don't want to have to deal with more fights than are necessary." "You have my word that while we are traveling together I will go easy on him." "Thank you Sess-chan. Now if you don't mind I would like to take my bath now."  
  
He gave her one last smile before he turned to go, then headed back to the village. 'This is working out better than I planned' he thought as a wicked smiled spread across his lips.   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Kagome had made it back from her bath, and was now with the rest of the group in Kaede's house discussing where to go to find the next shard. "There is a rumor of a demon with great power to the north of here. It could quite possibly have a shard" Miroku said. Everyone nodded their head, and decided it was best if they checked out this rumor. Even if it didn't have a shard it needed to be stopped.   
  
"Well let's leave then" Inu Yasha said as he slung Kagome's bag over his shoulder. Without looking to see if anyone was following him, he walked out the door and started in the direction the demon was rumored to be in.   
  
"Oh well, there is no point in arguing with him when he gets like this." Kagome sighed, "let's head out guys." Kagome reached out her arms to Shippo, who immediately jumped into them. He made his way up to her shoulders and settled himself in for the long journey. After everyone had grabbed their things they headed out, almost running to catch up with Inu Yasha.  
  
It was well past midday when Kagome finally convinced Inu Yasha to stop for a break. They had been walking non stop at a frightening pace that herself, Miroku, Sango and Rin were having problems keeping up with. Kagome sighed as she sat down with a plop, stretching her legs out in front of her. 'Man it feels good to relax and take a break' she thought tiredly. The muscles in her legs ached and the blue jeans she wore to cover up the cuts on her legs clung to her from sweat.   
  
"Hey guys?" Kagome said as she rumaged through her bag, "let's have some fun. I brought some swim suits, the cool water should feel nice on a day this hot. Of course we would have to find a river or lake." She passed out shorts to all the guys except for Jaken. "Sorry toad man, I don't have one for you." She handed Sango hers then turned to Rin, "I'm sorry Rin, I don't have one for you either." The little girl started to pout and tears came to her eyes. "But" Kagome chimed in with a smile, "I do have a pair of shorts and an old shirt you can wear." The pout quickly turned into a smile as the little girl tackled Kagome with hug.   
  
"Thank you, Rin likes it very much!" She clutched the clothes closely to her as she spun in circles in joy. Kagome looked towards the woods that were to her left and smiled. She grabbed the little girl's hand "come on, I think there is one this way." With that she took off with Rin in tow.   
  
"Oi, wench, where do you think you are going? We still have to find the shards, remember?" Inu Yasha yelled after her. "Inu Yasha, I am not going to argue with you today, I am tired and I want to relax. We were going to be here for a while anyway so why not have some fun while we take a break." "No, we are leaving right now!" "Fine, SIT! Come on Rin, let's go have some fun" she said to the little girl who was now laughing.  
  
The corners of Sesshoumaru's lips twitched slightly as he stiffled a smile. Not saying anything to further instigate things, he turned and followed the rest of the group into the woods.   
  
Kagome some how with out any problems found a huge lake in the woods. She smiled as they came upon it, "ok, guys you go that way" pointing to her right "to get dressed. Rin and Sango you follow me. And guys, no peeking!" They split up to put on the swimming gear, after everyone had finished they met up in the water.   
  
Rin and Shippo stayed in a more shallow part of lake playing a game of tag the best they could in the water. Inu Yasha sat by himself, sulking obviously because they were not off finding shards. Sango was beating Miroku over the head mercilessly for trying to grope her but you could tell she wasn't mad really due to the huge grin splayed across her face. Sesshoumaru was sitting on the bank watching everyone with his normal stoic face. He had refused to wear what Kagome had given him and she refused to let him wear just his loin cloth.   
  
Kagome was trying to sneak up on Sesshoumaru to splash him when she noticed the sad look on Inu Yasha's face. Quietly she swam up to her friend, "What's wrong Inu Yasha?" "Keh." "Come on, we are friends and friends talk. Tell me what is wrong." He sighed, "something's wrong, I can feel it I just can't place my finger on what it is." She gave him a quizzical look then playfuly grabbed his ears. "Come on, this is not the time to worry. We need to relax a little and we includes you" she said with a laugh. He growled playfuly at her and proceeded to chase after her.   
  
They were having a good time when all of the sudden Kagome froze and went stiff. At the same time both Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru growled in warning. A blur of something went flying past Sango only to hit Kagome and send her flying out of the water hitting a tree and landing with a sickening thud.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
I am going to be unusually cruel and leave it at that for tonight. I know this chapter is short, but to be completely honest it is the second half to chapter 11. Anyways, thank everyone for their reviews! Please continue to enjoy the story :c) 


	13. To The Well

*Chapter 12*  
  
AN: After reading this chapter the first time I realized something. What makes Kagome specail is the fact that she is just a human, not even from the time period, has had no training, and she can keep up with everyone. So do to that I have changed the story from here on. I hope you enjoy, oh and this is not all of the chapter, I just found a good place to end it till I can finish it. Didn't want to keep everyone waiting any longer :c)  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Inu Yasha ran to the crumpled mess that was Kagome. She was still alive , just knocked unconsious from the blow. He could see the deep gashes in her side where the demon has caught her with its claws. Inu Yasha had to fight to keep his demon side from coming out. He was about to lose control when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Now is not the time for that, brother. You need to tend to Kagome while I take care of this pest." Though Sesshoumaru's face was his normal stoic one, you could clearly make out the worry and anger in his eyes.  
  
Inu Yasha was too dumbfounded by his brother's actions to do anything more than nod in reasponse. He quickly turned his attention back to his injured friend. By that time the rest of the rag tag group had made it over to Kagome's side.  
  
"Kagome...Kagome, please wake up!" When she didn't reaspond the kitsune burst into tears. Rin too was sobbing by her new found friend's side.  
  
"Sango, why don't you take the children elsewhere till everything settles down here." Miroku said with a concerned look on his face. Sango nodded, grabbed Rin's trembling hand, then proceeded to pry the little fox's hands away from Kagome's still form. After a few attempts and protests she finaly managed to loosen his grip. Then she led the two children off into the woods with Kirara following close behind.  
  
Miroku examined the wounds on her side, as he did so his face began to wrinkle more with worry.  
  
"What Houshi, will she be ok?" the hanyou inquired.  
  
"Her wounds are serious, if we don't get her to help soon she might not make it."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"You made a grave mistake, demon, by attacking those under this Sesshoumaru's protection." Sesshoumaru heard the demon chuckle.  
  
"And just what are you going to do about it? You can't be much seeing how you travel with filth" the demon hissed.  
  
He needed no more encouragement he quickly unsheathed the Tokijin and with a flick of his wrist the demon was defeated. He sheathed his sword then casually walked over to where Kagome lay, still unconsious.  
  
Inu Yasha looked up at his brother, "we need to get her back to her time. She needs help and soon, her family will know what to do."  
  
Both Miroku and Sesshoumaru nodded their heads in acknowledgement. Inu Yasha sent Miroku to get the others, when he returned shortly from retrieving them they all made their way to the well.  
  
After they had gotten to the well Inu Yasha reached into Kagome's bag and pulled out the bottle containing the shards. He took the shards out and placed one shard in everyones hand. Noticing the puzzled looks he was getting from everyone he smiled.  
  
"I'm sure she will want to see us all when she wakes, so we are all going." The confused looks were now gone and were replaced with looks of understanding. It wasn't just for Kagome, but for him as well, though he would never admit it.  
  
Inu Yasha decided that it would be best if he was the last to go through the well. That way he could make sure they all could pass through it. After the last of the group had gone through he went himself. Unlike last time he tried to go through, when he looked up there was a roof over his head. He had made sure to keep a shard to improve his chances of getting to the other side of the well.  
  
The group followed the two brothers out of the well shrine. When they exited theirs eyes went wide from shock.   
  
Sango gasped, "Gods, I had no idea it would be like this!"  
  
They continued on to Kagome's house. It was as if Kagome's mother had a sixth sense because as soon as they stepped up to the front door she came busting out of it.  
  
She looked down at her daughter, her face blanched, and the tears came to her eyes. "What happened to my baby?" Her tears were coming freely now, especialy after she had seen the look on Inu Yasha's face.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Higurashi, I failed both you and her. I co...couldn't protect her." The tears of anger and sadness he had been holding back since it happened started to pour down his face.  
  
Kagome's mother let a brief smile cross her face. "Inu Yasha, don't be so hard on yourself. You brought her home didn't you?"  
  
"But I couldn't...." The look he was getting from Mrs. Higurashi was enough to stop him dead in his tracks.  
  
"Come on, we need to get her to the hospital." With that said they all piled into the car and headed off to take Kagome to the hospital.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ok, like I said that is not the end of it...I have more written but it is not complete. I just figured I would give you guys something. 


	14. To The Well Part 2

*Chapter 12 part 2*  
  
AN: I have antoher story going at the same time, Binding Power. Here is what I am doing, I will update one then get stuck so I work on the other. So, I have decided the fastest way I can get these chapters out to you guys is to alternate updating the stories. IE I am updating this one now next I will update Binding Power. Anyway, on with the story, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha & Co.   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
They made it to the hospital in record time. Inu Yasha had grabbed Souta's hat out of the trunk to cover his ears and Shippo used his fox magic to make himself look like a normal boy.  
  
The group walked in through the emergancy roomdoors, Kagome's mother pointed her friends in the direction of the waiting room and told them to wait in there for her to return.  
  
After waiting for what seemed an enternity, Inu Yasha and the gang looked up to see Kagome's mother come through the waiting room doors.  
  
"Is she all right?" they all seemed to ask at the same time.  
  
"The doctors said that she will be okay. She is going to need stitches and alot of rest. You all are more than welcome to stay at the shrine till she better and can return with you."  
  
"Can we see her?" Shippo asked looking up at her through red, tear swollen eyes.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi held her arms out for Shippo. He ran and jumped into them then started crying again. "Shh, everything will be alright. There's a cafateria downstairs" she looked to everyone, "why don't we go grab a bite to eat. When we are through I'm sure the doctors will be done and we can go in to see her."  
  
They nodded, anything to make time go by quicker so they could see their friend was a good idea amongst them. They followed Mrs. Higurashi to the cafateria, all of them feeling a little better now that they knew Kagome was going to be okay. Everyone was too wrapped up in their thoughts to notice one of them was missing.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
He sniffed the air for her scent. 'Shit, I can't smell her through all the other smells.' He walked up to a lady wearing all white, "oi, where can I find Kagome Higurashi?"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
After they got to the cafateria someone noticed the missing party member.  
  
"Where is the funny looking man with the puppy dog ears?" Rin asked as she looked to Sesshoumaru.  
  
He let out a low growl and turned to go find his idiot brother. 'If he is with Kagome I will kill him.' He was about to walk off when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Let it be" was all Mrs. Higurashi said, but if looks could kill he would no longer be among the living.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The lady brought her attention from her clipboard to the person in front of her. She looked down her nose at him, "are you kin to her, sir?"  
  
He was about to tell her how stupis she was for asking him that, but the thought of seeing Kagome stopped him. "Of course I am" he lied. 'I hope she believes me.'  
  
"One moment please." Inu Yasha watched the lady go behind a desk and sit down in front of a strange white box. He heard some clicking noises, then the lady motioned for him to come over. "She is in room 305A, do you need directions to the room?" He gave her a nod and she told him how to get there.  
  
Inu Yasha had followed her every word, soon he found himself standing in front of a large white door. He went to turn the knob when his stomach tied in a knot. He was suddenly having doubts about seeing her. 'Baka, just open the damn door' he chided himself. Slowly he turned the knob and opened the door. He peeked his head in and looked around, no one was in the room that he could see. Thinking he had the wrong room he began to turn and leave when a noise coming from the bed brought his attention back to the room.  
  
She could tell she was coming to when she heard the sound of a door opening. 'A door? Where am I?' Slowly she opened her eyes, she could make out blury objects around the room. 'How did I get to a hospital and what am I doing here?' She moved her hand to her head, that's when she noticed the IV sticking out of her arm. "Gods!" She felt the tears come to her eyes.  
  
"Kagome?" Inu Yasha whispered into the room.  
  
"Inu Yasha? Is that you?" She winced at hearing her voice crack.  
  
He rushed over to her side, "Kagome, are you all right?" He took one of her hands in his and gave it a light squeez. "I was so scared I lost you."  
  
"I think I am okay. What happened? All I can remember is swimming in the lake." The look of hurt flooded into his eyes and guilt washed over his face. "Inu Yasha, are you ok?"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Sorry for the short chapter, this is the last half to To The Well. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it :c) 


	15. To Be My Mate

*Chapter 13*  
  
"I couldn't protect you, I'm sorry Kagome."  
  
Kagome watched as silent tears fell from Inu Yasha's eyes. She gave his hand that was still in hers a reassuring squeez. "I'm alive aren't I? Inu Yasha, don't beat yourself up over this."  
  
Feeling a little better, but not much, he gave her a small smile. "Well, I guess I should get back to the others." He took his hand from hers and stood to leave. Just as he was about to walk away she grabbed his hand again to stop him.   
  
"Others? Are you heading back so soon?" She looked up at him questionly.  
  
"No, they are here, we all are here Kagome."  
  
"How? I didn't think they could get through the well."  
  
"I gave them each a shard. Now let me go get them. They are waiting to come see you."  
  
"Oh." She dropped his hand and watched him walk to the door. Just as he got to it she called out to him. "Oh and Inu Yasha, thanks for letting them come and saving me."  
  
He smiled at her, "Keh!" Giving her a wink he walked out the door to go find the others. He didn't have to look long, when he rounded the corner he saw them heading in his direction.  
  
"Inu Yasha," Miroku looked at him with a mischevious grin, "where have you been, eh?"  
  
"Keh, that is none of your concern Houshi." Inu Yasha walked over to Mrs. Higurashi, "she is expecting everyone."  
  
The hospital only allowed two people to visit at a time. Mrs. Higurashi and Shippo where rhe first two of the group to visit. Kagome looked up expecting to see Inu Yasha again and was suprised to see her mother and Shippo. The little kit noticed that she was awake and went runing to her bed at full speed. Luckily kagome had predicted this. She threw her arms out in front of herself to keep him from jumping on her.  
  
Shippo's face fell, "But Kagome..."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi took him in her arms. "You wouldn't want to reopen her wound, now would you?" He shook his head, his eyes wide with realization of what he could have done. Mrs. Higurashi turned to her daughter, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm feeling pretty good actually. The doctors must have given me something for the pain."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Everyone but Sesshoumaru had visited Kagome. 'Finaly, I get to see her.' He had waited to be last so when he was ready he could send Rin out and he could have some time alone with her without having to hurry. He looked down at Rin and she smile.  
  
"Is it Rin's turn to visit with Kagome?"  
  
"Hai." He opened the door for her and she ran in. He followed her, his hands placed in his sleeves. Rin saw Kagome and her eyes lit up.  
  
"Hi Kagome-chan! Rin missed you. When will you get to play with Rin again?" A flood gate had opened and the stream of questions was endless.  
  
"Rin." Sesshoumaru gave her a glance and she understood the silent meaning behind it. She went still and quietly waited for Kagome to answer the questions that she had already asked.  
  
Kagome smiled down at Rin, "I am doing better now. I can't tell you when I will be able to play again, I will have to ask the doctors. I'm sure it will be soon though."  
  
Rin gave her a toothy grin the ran up to hug her. After Rin had given her the hug Sesshoumaru told her to wait outside for him. Kagome watched Rin silently leave the room. It still suprised her that the Demon Lord was a good father figure. After the door to her room shut, she turned her attention back to Sesshoumaru. He was now standing next to her bed looking down at her; all the while keeping his hands in his sleeves. She caught movement in his sleeves but noticed he wasn't removing his hands.   
  
"Kagome..."  
  
She turned her eyes to his and smiled, "Hai, Sess-chan?" She watched him fumble with something tucked within his sleeve. He took a step closer and then took a seat on the edge of the bed never losing contact with her eyes. Finaly he pulled his hands from his sleeves. She saw what he had been playing with and gasped. A silver chain dangled from his fingers, hanging from the chain was a stone. She wasn't sure what type of stone it was, she had never seen one like it before. The intricate swirls of white on black was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand and placed the chain in it. "Sess-chan, it's beautiful!" She touched the stone with her fingers and felt it warm to her touch immediately. It started to pulse, she looked to him, confusion in her eyes.  
  
"It's a mating stone, the black is onyx, my birthstone, and the white is one of my fangs. Every male demon has one made for them in the year of their first heat cycle. The stone and fang are fused together by a powerful magic. Once it is accepted and is put on the souls become bonded. If you choose to accept my gift to you, I will always know when you are in danger. You will become my mate, and as long a I live and you wear the stone you will live. I must warn you, if it is ever taken off, for whatever reason, it could kill you." Kagome looked down at the necklace then back up to him. "Demons mate for life, Kagome." He stood to leave, "I will leave you to make your decision. Keep the necklace with you untill you decide." With that he turned and walked out the door.  
  
'Oh Kami-sama, what do I do?' Her thoughts were broken when the doctor came through the door.   
  
"Okay Kagome, you can go home now." He handed her two slips of paper. "These are your prescriptions. One is for the pain, the other will keep your wound from getting infected. With the stitches, you need to be careful and not strain yourself. No heavy lifting for at least two weeks and the same goes for pretty much any activity with bending, twisting, or stretching." He walked over and took the IV out of her arm, then smiled at he. "You are free to go."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Kagome was relieved to be home. She never told anyone that in all honesty, hospitals scare her. To her hospitals meant death. The only time she had ever been in one before this was when she was little. She had mindlessly run herself a bath and was now soaking her somewhat aching body. A lone tear slipped down her cheek and joined the other water with a soft dripping sound. 'Father...' Being in the hospital had opened the protective barrier she had put up around her memories so long ago.  
  
*~{Flashback}~*  
  
"Momma, is daddy going to be ok?" a little girl looked up at her mother with red, swollen eyes.  
  
"I don't know, Kagome. The doctors are doing everything they can to make him better. We will have to wait untill they are done."  
  
The little girl sat back down in the chair next to her mother and patiently waited for the strange man her mother had called doctor to come out again. She tried to take her mind off the pain that was in her chest, but nothing seemed to work. Not even her favorite cartoon that was playing on the television. Finaly she curled herself up into a fetal position, laid her head on the arm of the chair the best she could and willed herself to fall asleep. She had just dozed off when she heard the doctor call for her mother. Pretending to be asleep, she waited till her mother got up, and rounded the corner. Slowly she stood and creeped over to where she could hear the two talking.  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Higurashi, there is nothing left we can do." The man's voice came from around the corner.  
  
"Are you sure? Is there not a specialist that we could see?" Kagome's mother asked between sobs and hickups.  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am, the cancer has spread too much and too quickly. There is nothing anyone can do for him."  
  
She heard her mother sigh as she tried to calm her tears. "How much longer will he live?"  
  
"Less than a day, if he is lucky maybe a day and a half at most. He has stopped fighting and is deteriorating quickly."  
  
*~{End Flashback}~*  
  
Kagome was brought back to the present by a loud banging on the bathroom door.  
  
"Oi, wench, your mother sent me up here to tell you dinner is ready. She said to tell you it's your favorite. So hury it up will ya."  
  
She listened as the hanyou stormed off, suddenly what he said sank in. "ODEN!!" She jumped out of the tub a bit too quickly and felt a sharp pain in her side. "Damn." She checked her stitches to make sure she hadn't ripped them. When she found no blood she quickly but more cautiously dried and dressed herself. She ran down the stars and to the table, chanting the word oden all the way there. The chanting didn't stop untill she placed the first bite in her mouth. After swallowing she looked up to find her friends staring at her. The worried and frightened looks snaked their way through her mind. When they found their destination, she busted out in fits of laughter.  
  
"You guys..." Laughs "should see the..." Laughs, hickups "look on your faces."  
  
"It's good to have you back, Kagome-chan" Sango said as she joined her friend in the laughter.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Kagome spent the rest of the night explaining about things in her world to Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Rin. Like most kids, Shippo and Rin lost interest quickly. So she sent them off to play with Sota, who was now showing them how to play a game on the playstation. When it was time to sleep the bedding arrangments were made. Sota and Kagome pulled out the cots they had for company. They placed two in Sota's room and two in Kagome's. Mrs, Higurashi gathered everyone in the livingroom where Jii-chan was talking with Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Rin, Shippo, you two will share a cot in Kagome's room. Sango, you are in her room as well." Mrs. Higurashi cleared her throat. "As for the guys, " she looked over them, "there are two cots in Sota's room and the couch in here folds out into a bed. I will let you guys decide who will get what." She crossed her arms and waited for their decisions.   
  
"I will take the couch, the other two can have the cots." Sesshoumaru said in his silky voice.  
  
With all the sleeping arrangments done, they all headed to bed. Kagome tucked in the two children then laid down on her bed. After she was sure the kids were asleep she looked over in Sango's direction. "Sango? Are you awake?" She whispered in her direction. She watched and the demon huntress rolled over and looked at her.  
  
"No, I'm not." she smiled at her friend, "What's wrong Kagome-chan?"  
  
"I need to talk to you about something. Come here, I don't want certain ears to hear this." She watched as her friend got up and crossed the room. After Sango sat down she pulled out the necklace from under her pillow. She handed it to her friend, "Do you know what this is?"  
  
Sango looked down to what she now held in her hand. Registering what it was, her eyes went wide from shock. "Who...gave...um...Inu Yasha?" She looked to her friend who was now fidgeting and wouldn't meet her gaze.  
  
Kagome felt the blush come to her cheeks. "No it wasn't him, it was..." her voice trailed off.  
  
"Oh Kami, if it wasn't Inu Yasha, it has to be Sesshoumaru. What is going on, Kagome-chan?" She handed the necklace back to her friend.  
  
"I don't know, it started after I fell into the well with him." Kagome filled her friend in on what had happened, including the part in the hospital. When she was done she looked at Sango checking for signs of disgust and hatred. She was beyond shocked when she didn't find any.  
  
"Does Inu Yasha know?" came the question, barely a whisper.  
  
Kagome hung her head, "No I haven't told him yet. I don't even know if I should accept it. I am only eighteen and I still have college to do."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
There it is folks, enjoy :c)  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed :c) 


	16. The Betrayal

*Chapter 14*  
  
*Last Chapter*  
  
~{Kagome felt the blush come to her cheeks. "No it wasn't him, it was..." her voice trailed off.  
  
"Oh Kami, if it wasn't Inu Yasha, it has to be Sesshoumaru. What is going on, Kagome-chan?" She handed the necklace back to her friend.  
  
"I don't know, it started after I fell into the well with him." Kagome filled her friend in on what had happened, including the part in the hospital. When she was done she looked at Sango checking for signs of disgust and hatred. She was beyond shocked when she didn't find any.  
  
"Does Inu Yasha know?" came the question, barely a whisper.  
  
Kagome hung her head, "No I haven't told him yet. I don't even know if I should accept it. I am only eighteen and I still have college to do."}~  
  
Now on with the story....  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Kagome-chan, if you have really melted the ice around Sesshoumaru's heart then go for it. But whatever you decide Inu Yasha deserves to know. He cares about you alot even if he doesn't show it."   
  
"I know Sango-chan, Inu Yasha told me his feelings for me when I returned. I just don't love him that way any more." Kagome sighed, "I guess we should get some sleep now. Sorry to have kept you awake."  
  
Sango placed her hand on her friend's back, "Kagome-chan, never be sorry about needing to talk." Sango gave Kagome a smile before heading back over to her cot to sleep.  
  
Kagome layed down to sleep, "Thanks, Sango-chan, good night."  
  
"Good night." Sango whispered back before she drifted off to sleep.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A sharp, throbbing pain in her side brought Kagome out of her dream. She opened her eyes, looking over to the two empty cots she sighed and sat up. She winced as a sharp pain shot through her body. Slowly she pulled herself out of bed and headed to the bathroom and ran herself a bath. After her bath she went downstairs to look for everyone.  
  
Walking into the kitchen she spotted her mother prepairing lunch. "Hi mom, where is everyone?" She walked over to the table after pouring herself a drink.  
  
"The kids are outside playing and everyone else is in the livingroom waiting for lunch to be done." Mrs. Higurashi moved from the sink to the stove, picking up a spoon she began stirring the rice.  
  
"Oh." Kagome picked up the pills that were lying on the table, popping them into her mouth she took a big gulp of her drink downing the pills. With her drink in hand she went into the living room.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Four weeks had passed and everyone was packing their stuff they had gotten during their stay. Inu Yasha was getting anxious about collecting the shards again.  
  
Sesshoumaru was waiting patiently outside for Kagome's return. He smirked when he saw the metal contraption Kagome had called a car. He casually walked over to the passenger side door and opened it for Kagome. He took her hand in his and helped her out of the car. "How are you feeling, Kagome?"  
  
She smiled at him as she stepped out of the car. "Really, Sess-chan, they only took the stitches out, I am fine."  
  
Inu Yasha's ears perked up when he heard the car pull into the driveway. A huge grin broke out on his face and he took off out the door to greet her. He stopped in his tracks and let out a low growl at the sight before him.  
  
Kagome turned towards the growl, "Inu Yasha..." She watched as her friend turned tail and took off towards the well house.  
  
He turned his back on her before she could see him crying. He leaped from the top of the stairs to the well below. His feet had barely touched down on the other side of the well before he was out and running through the woods. He jumped up into his favorite tree and stared blankly at the sky. The tears were still falling from his eyes.  
  
Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru, "Will you make sure the others get through the well and bring my bag? I need to go talk with him."  
  
He smiled lovingly at her, "Sure, we will be there shortly."  
  
"Thanks!" She hugged him, then went to her mother and said her good-byes, then went to the well. After climbing out of the well on the other side, it didn't take her long to find Inu Yasha. She looked up into the tree at him, she noticed he wasn't turning to look at her. "Inu Yasha?"  
  
Keeping his back to her, he replied, "What do you want wench?"  
  
"Please come down, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Keh, what ever you have to say I don't want to hear it." He snorted to emphasize his point.  
  
Kagome put her hands on her hips and glared at his back. "Inu Yasha, don't make me have to say 'it'." When he didn't budge she sighed. "Okay, you asked for it. Sit!"  
  
He fell from the tree into the ground face first. He laid where he fell, not speaking or trying to pry himself from the ground. Kagome started to worry when the spell had enough time to wear off and he still hadn't moved to get up. "Inu Yasha?" When he didn't respond she walked over to him and went to help him up. She jumped in shock when he jerked his body away from her touch. Her worry quickly melting away to anger, she backed away from him. "Fine, you don't want to talk to me, I will leave and this time I won't be coming back."  
  
With that she turned towards the well and started to make her way home. She got to the well, the other were already through and probably back at the town. She could still feel the remnants of the magic the well gives off when someone passes through it. Sighing she climbed up on the edge and went to jump in. Expecting to be falling she gasped when she felt arms go around her waist and she dangled in the air.  
  
"Oi, wench, who said you could go home?" Inu Yasha pulled her back out of the well and sat her down away from it. After setting her down, he took a seat next to the well putting himself between it and her. He looked up at Kagome, "Well, I'm listening."  
  
She inhaled deeply, not sure about how she was going to tell him. She shoved her hand into the pocket of her jeans she wore due to the cooler weather. Pulling out the necklace, she looked to him, "Sesshoumaru gave me this." She closed her hand around it and held her hand out to him.  
  
He held out his hand and felt something heavy and cold fall into it. He looked at the object he held in shock. "Are you sure he gave you this?"  
  
"Yes, Inu Yasha, I have it don't I?" She sat down and held her breath while she waited for his reaction.  
  
"Did you accept it?" He looked at her, an eyebrow arched in question.  
  
"Not yet, that is what I needed to talk to you about. I know how much you hate him and if me accepting it will cause me to lose your friendship then I don't want it."  
  
Surprised by her words he looked up wide eyed at her. "You know, after his mother died and our father married my mother, he swore he would never give this necklace to anyone." He looked down at the necklace then back to Kagome. "You would really give up your happiness for my friendship?"  
  
She gave him a smile, "Yes, Inu Yasha, I would."  
  
He handed her the necklace back, "Accept it, Kagome, I want you to be happy." After giving her a hug he went to find his brother. He found Sesshoumaru at Kaede's, pulling him aside he gave him a serious look.  
  
"Yes, Inu Yasha, what is it you want?" he asked, annoyed.  
  
"I just want to tell you one thing. You hurt her in any way, I will kill you." With that he walked back into the hut to join his friends.  
  
Kagome walked into the hut a few minutes after the two brothers return. Around her neck hung the necklace showing everyone she had proudly accepted it. She watched as Rin ran up to her at full speed.  
  
"Rin was told you are going to be my new mommy. Are you going to be Rin's new mommy?" She asked pleadingly.  
  
"Hai, Rin, I'm going to be your mother." Rin squealed in delight and gave her a big hug. After everyone congratulated her they had a feast, then settled in for bed. Kagome was just about to dose off in Sesshoumaru's arms when he whispered in her ear.  
  
"I do believe it is customary to say happy birthday, so happy birthday Kagome."  
  
She rolled over and caught his lips with hers, after breaking the kiss off she whispered back to him. "Thank you Sess-chan. I love you." She rolled back over and closed her eyes again.  
  
"And I you." He laid next to her listening to everyone breathing. When he was sure everyone was asleep, he slipped out from behind Kagome. He went over to her bag and grabbed a shirt from it, also neatly placing a note in its place.  
  
Walking over to the sleeping hanyou he wrapped his hand in Kagome's shirt. He carefully removed Inu Yasha's sword from his side. After getting the sword he walked over to Kagome. He bent down and unclasped the necklace, the secured it in on of the folds in his armor. With that he was gone, taking with him the two items and Jaken.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Just to let you guys know, the next chapter is the last one of this story. I will make a sequel to this story, this is basicly the background story to the next one. Anyway, thanks everyone who reviewed! 


	17. The Battle and The End

*Chapter 15*  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not own Inu Yasha & Company. Nor do I own the song Mudshovel.  
  
Song: Mudshovel by Stained  
  
Symbols: ~{}~ Lyrics  
  
' ' Thoughts  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
*Last Chapter*  
  
~{She rolled over and caught his lips with hers, after breaking the kiss off she whispered back to him. "Thank you Sess-chan. I love you." She rolled back over and closed her eyes again.  
  
"And I you." He laid next to her listening to everyone breathing. When he was sure everyone was asleep, he slipped out from behind Kagome. He went over to her bag and grabbed a shirt from it, also neatly placing a note in its place.  
  
Walking over to the sleeping hanyou he wrapped his hand in Kagome's shirt. He carefully removed Inu Yasha's sword from his side. After getting the sword he walked over to Kagome. He bent down and unclasped the necklace, the secured it in on of the folds in his armor. With that he was gone, taking with him the two items and Jaken.}~  
  
Now on with the story....  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Kagome looked up to see Sesshoumaru smile wickedly at her. He took a step towards her, her legs moving on their own accord out of fear, she slowly took one step away from him.  
  
"I have what I came for, you are of no use to me anymore."  
  
She watched as the Tetsusaiga transformed and before she could blink he was right next to her, the sword raised and ready for the kill. Right before he hit her with the killing blow she screamed, "Inu Yasha!"  
  
She sat up quickly in her make shift bed, a cold sweat drenching her body. 'Only a dream' she thought to herself. Looking over to where she had last seen her love she noticed he wasn't there. Slowly she got to her feet and quietly walked over to where Inu Yasha's sleeping form was propped up against the wall. She looked to his side and noticed that his sword was indeed gone. Her face blanched and tears filled her eyes when she realised what had happened. "Inu Yasha, wake up."  
  
He felt his body being shaken, opening one golden eye he saw Kagome's distraught face. Waking quickly he grabbed her arm with one hand and with the other he grabbed her face trying to keep the eye contact she was desprately trying to break. "What's wrong?" Nothing but her sobs answered him, "Kagome, damn it, stop crying and tell me what is wrong."  
  
Kagome reached up to her neck with her free hand, when she touched where her necklace use to lay she felt nothing but bare skin. She ripped her face away from Inu Yasha's grasp, then threw herself into his chest burrying her face in his clothes. "He used me to get your sword" she said between sobs. "I'm so sorry Inu Yasha."  
  
His body felt like it was on fire from the anger that surged through him. 'That bastard, even after my warning he still hurt her.' While trying to stay calm, he burried his face into her hair and rocked her back and forth desprately trying to sooth away Kagome's tears.  
  
"Kagome-chan, what's wrong?" Sango asked.  
  
Inu Yasha removed his face from her hair and looked up at Sango and Miroku who had now gathered around their upset friend. Not even bothing to answer Sango's question, he dropped his head back down and whispered in Kagome's ear. "Shh, it's not your fault. I am not even upset he took the sword, it is him hurting you I am upset about. I swear to you, Kagome, I will make him pay dearly for what he has done to you." Waving Sango closer, he pried Kagome off of him and passed her to the waiting woman's arms. "Sango, watch her."   
  
Sango took the girl into her arms, nodded to Inu Yasha, and watched as he took off out of the hut. She was still trying to calm Kagome when a little girls voice reached her ears.  
  
"Mommy, where is Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked, her voice muffled from having just woke up.  
  
Kagome went stiff in Sango's arms, her tears drying immediately. 'Oh no, oh no, please don't tell me he abandoned her too' she thought desprately to herself. She felt a tug on her shirt, slowly she turned her head to look at the little girl.   
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Hai, Rin?" Silently she pleaded with the little girl not to ask the question again, for she knew that she couldn't lie to her.  
  
"Where has Sesshoumaru-sama gone?"  
  
Kagome let go of Sango, and held out her arms for Rin who happily climbed into them. Hugging her and not letting go, she answer the little girl's question. "I'm so sorry Rin, Sesshoumaru has left us."  
  
Rin pushed herself away from Kagome. She looked to her mother, both fear and disbelief in her eyes, her bottom lip began to tremble ever so slightly. "No, Sesshoumaru-sama would never leave Rin behind. He just couldn't!" The dam broke and she started sobbing not even noticing that her mother had took her in her arms again.  
  
Seeing Rin like that enraged Kagome, she wanted revenge for what he had done to not only the little girl but herself as well. She felt her anger continue to build, then something inside her snapped. Standing she set Rin down and picked up her bow and arrows, she turned to the door and slowly made her way to it. Sango went to stop her but quickly ceased her advance when she saw the energy radiating off of her friend.  
  
Inu Yasha returned to the hut just as Kagome was about to walk out. "What the fuck, Kagome, I know you're not going out there now." Inu Yasha's face went from angry to scared when she turned to look at him. The look in her eyes and the Miko energy that was coming off her body was enough to silence him.  
  
"Inu Yasha, it would be best if you let her be." Miroku said. "Right now I don't think she will be able to tell you from Sesshoumaru."  
  
Just as she was about to walk out the door she heard Rin ask something and it made her stop.  
  
"Who will take care of Rin now?" her sobs still coming forth.  
  
Inu Yasha turned to the little girl and picked her up. "I will take care of you, and your mother if she allows it." He turned and looked at Kagome, who was half way out the door, and waited for an answer.  
  
She calmed a bit, the energy around her receding a little. Not even turning to look back she smiled and answered him. "Thanks, Inu Yasha, but first I must go take care of something." With that she dissapeared out the door.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
He hadn't gone far, he knew she would come looking for him. He had hid his presence from his brother easily, but from her he knew it was going to be harder, if he could at all. He smiled to himself as he gripped his new sword. 'Let her come, I will rid myself of that filthy human just as I did Rin only this time it will be a more permanent.'  
  
He felt her energy and smiled, 'She is making this easy for me.' He walked out into the clearing and waited for her to come. His smile faded when all traces of her vanished. Sesshoumaru focused on his senses but still couldn't track her down. Then from behind him he heard her speak, almost causing him to jump.  
  
"You're a fool, Sesshoumaru, for hurting so many people and not leaving when you could."   
  
He didn't make a move as she walked around to face him. He took in her features and for the first time since his mother died he felt fear. Her hair was blowing wildly from all the energy that had been released, her body had a glowing pink aura surrounding it and her eyes held no fear. Putting his feelings back into check, he smiled at her, and threw her shirt at her feet. "I believe this is yours."  
  
She didn't even give the shirt a glance as it hit the ground, her eyes never leaving his. "I could have handled the lies you gave me, I could have handled the hurt you put me through. BUT.I.can not.no.will not.handle.you.hurting Rin and Inu Yasha like that." The energy around her flared each time she punctuated each word.  
  
~{You take away   
  
I feel the same   
  
You take away   
  
I feel the same   
  
All the promises you made to me you made in vain   
  
I lost myself inside your tainted smile again}~  
  
He laughed at her, mocking her with it, "You honestly believed I could ever care for a filthy human like Rin and yourself. Kagome, surely you were smart enough to see through my deceit." He looked to one of his claws as he picked imaginary dirt out from underneath it. Making eye contact with her again he smirked. "Oh, but you didn't see it did you?"  
  
She could feel the tears wanting to come to her eyes, the hurt wanting to break through. Her anger was in a battle with her hurt, tearing her apart from the inside. Startling herself, she shouted, "No! I will not let you turn this against me. You betrayed not only me, but everyone who has ever dared to care for you!"  
  
~{Cause you can't feel my ANGER   
  
You can't feel my pain   
  
You can't feel my torment   
  
Driving me insane   
  
I can't fight these feelings they will bring you pain   
  
You can't take away   
  
Make me whole again   
  
I feel betrayed   
  
Stuck in your ways   
  
And you rip me apart   
  
With the brutal things you say   
  
I can't deal with shit anymore   
  
I just look away}~  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as she turned her head from him, he could see the hurt in her eyes. Making his move, he was at her side before she had a chance to dodge. He grabbed her throat and lifted her into the air, "That wasn't a very smart move, turning your eyes from the enemy." He snickered. "Now, this seems very familar. I should have killed you the first chance I had." Before he had a chance to rip out her throat, the energy around Kagome exploded. The next thing he knew he was being thrown away from her. He heard a loud crack sound come from the inside of his body as it connected with a tree.  
  
"No, Sesshoumaru, that is where you are wrong." She said barely above a whisper as she slowly stalked towards him. "The mistake made here is when you decided to use me to hurt my friends. Mark my words, you will pay for what you have done." She watched as his hand went to the sword at his side, surprised that he could handle the sword's rejection. An evil grin spread across her lips, "Go ahead, draw the precious sword that will cost you everything. It will be the first and last time you will ever use it."  
  
~{Cause you can't feel my ANGER   
  
You can't feel my pain   
  
You can't feel my torment   
  
Driving me insane   
  
I can't fight these feelings they bring only pain   
  
You can't take away   
  
Make me whole again   
  
You take away   
  
I feel the same   
  
All these promises   
  
You promised only pain   
  
If you take away   
  
And leave me with nothing again}~  
  
He unsheathed the sword and lunged at her, releasing one of the swords powerful attacks. Seeing nothing but debris, he sheathed the sword. Though dissapointed at how quick the battle went, he smiled. "Well, what did I expect she was merly a human." He turned to walk away when he was once again thrown against a tree.  
  
She walked out of the dust settling around her. A pink shield in the form of a bubble surrounded her form keeping the bits of tree, dirt and grass from touching her. "Who said this was over, bastard?"   
  
He turned to look at her, his anger consumed him. 'I will not be beaten by this filthy creature!' he thought as his eyes turned crimson. Energy and dust blown up by the wind surrounded him. When it cleared he stood there in his true form. His huge white dog form towered over the miko he was going to kill. He licked his lips, readying them for the taste of her blood. Without warning he attacked, but instead of bitting into flesh he bit into air.  
  
"I will not be defeated that easily since my miko powers have been unleashed." She dodged every attack he threw at her, taunting him with her smile. She watched as he came to a stop, panting to catch his breath and cool off. "This is the end, Sesshoumaru." She raised her bow with the arrow ready. "You will have the same fate Inu Yasha had fiftythree years ago, only I will not be as nice as Kikyou." With that she let the arrow fly.  
  
He felt searing heat as the arrow pierced his chest, the force threw him back into a tree. This time he didn't fall to the ground and he felt himself transforming out of his true form. Sesshoumaru went to lunge at her again and growled when he couldn't remove himself from the tree. He grabbed the arrow that had pierced his chest only to have it burn his hand. "What have you done to me, Miko?"  
  
She sauntered up to his pinned form, "I told you what I did." She touched his face and smiled when he pulled it away from her. "Aw, what's wrong? Being defeated by a human getting to you?" She laughed, "Like I said, I will not be as nice as Kikyou was. You will remain awake so you can hear the other demons and humans taunt you about being defeated by me. You will feel everything myself, Rin and Inu Yasha felt with your betrayal ten fold. Only I or my desendants can release you from this tree so I really doubt you will be getting free anytime soon."   
  
She brought her face to his and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "You know, I really loved you. Too bad it had to end this way." Grabbing Inu Yasha's sword, she turned her back on him, as she walked away she called back over her shoulder, "Good bye, Sesshoumaru."  
  
~{'Cause you can't feel my ANGER   
  
You can't feel my pain   
  
You can't feel my torment   
  
Driving me insane   
  
I can't fight these feelings they will bring you pain   
  
You can't take away   
  
Make me whole again   
  
You will feel my anger   
  
You will feel my pain   
  
You will feel my torment   
  
Driving you insane   
  
I can't fight these feelings they will bring you pain   
  
You won't take away   
  
I'll be whole again}~  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as she walked away, growling. "Miko, release me now!" He growled some more when she didn't even turn back to him. "Kagome!" His screams got louder as she dissapeared through the trees, "KAGOME!"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
When Kagome entered the hut again everyone was awake and waiting for her safe return. Her aura had dissapeared completely and she had her usual smile on, as if nothing ever happened. She smiled and caught Shippo as he lept into her arms.   
  
"Kagome, I was so scared. When Inu Yasha told me that you went to see..."  
  
Kagome cut him off with a kiss to the forhead, "Let's not talk about that, please. I am fine, and let's just say he won't be bothering us anytime soon." She put the kit down and smiled lovingly at his confused look.  
  
Inu Yasha walked up to her and handed her a piece of paper. "I found this in your pack when I was looking for ramen. It is from Sesshoumaru." He jumped slightly when her aura flared up again.  
  
"I don't care to read this." With that she tore up the letter and tossed the pieces into the fire. She grabbed the sword she left outside and handed it to Inu Yasha. "Now let's all finish sleeping, I am tired and need my rest." With that everyone laid down wondering what had become of Sesshoumaru.   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Well that is it folks, the sequel has been started and the first chapter should be up as soon as I finish moving. I hope you enjoyed the story and I look forward to your reviews. If you have any questions just ask. Oh, for everyone who asked questions, if this chapter doesn't answer them just let me know. Thanks for the reviews and see ya next time!  
  
Lady Sethia 


	18. Q&A

Q&A Time!!  
  
Ok, I am going to answer one of the questions I got. Why only one? Well that is simple, the second question is about the note and that wil be revealed in due time in the sequal. Anyways, here is the question and answer:  
  
Starlight-Moon: Why did you make Sesshomaru betray Kagome?  
  
Lady Sethia: Well that one is simple. I have been reading stories on Fanfiction and other various fanfiction sites and I have yet to come across a story that doesn't have a happy ending. The way I ended this story I feel is unique in that aspect. She ends up alone, well not really alone she still has Shippo and Rin, but she proves she is strong enough to over come her heartbreak. Every story I have read has coupled her with someone at the end.   
  
Anyway, having nothing to do with that question:  
  
Yes "The Perfect Birthday Present" was a Sess/Kag fanfic. They coupled if not just for a brief moment in the fic. As to wether or not I am making the sequal a Sess/Kag fic, I don't know. Anyway, thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I am glad you enjoyed the story!  
  
Lady Sethia 


	19. Anime Music Video Notes

Okay, for all of you who want the Inu anime music videos there are some requirements that I need to let you know about. First, you must have AIM for this is the only way other than Kazaa I can get them to you. Second, be ready to spend a minimum of ten minutes getting it from me. Things do not transfer very fast over AIM. Third, you must let me know which video you want before hand so I can set a time aside for you to get it.  
  
Here is a list of what I currently have finished:  
  
Anime: Inu Yasha  
  
Song: Going Under by Evanescence  
  
Length: 3 minutes 42 seconds  
  
Description: A Tribute to Kikyo  
  
Anime: Inu Yasha  
  
Song: All or Nothing by Athena Cage  
  
Length: 3 minutes 52 seconds  
  
Discription: A powerful view done to a good song and anime  
  
Anime: Inu Yasha  
  
Song: Tricky by Excess  
  
Length: 4 minutes 44 seconds  
  
Discription: A sorta funny, sorta serious video about the anime. Kinda hard to describe this one. Mostly done to Naraku  
  
Anime: Inu Yasha  
  
Song: Sympathy For The Devil by Guns N' Roses  
  
Length: 7 minutes 37 seconds  
  
Discription: A Sesshomaru tribute  
  
Thanks for your time and patience.  
  
Lady Sethia 


End file.
